


Her 2

by Justitek



Category: Deep Water (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justitek/pseuds/Justitek
Summary: Allie Novak and her life behind the prison walls





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie Novak and her life behind the prison walls

Brenda and Allie finally land in Sydney. Allie had never been to Sydney before, but for her the city looked as beautiful as her beloved hometown Melbourne.  
  
The day before arriving back home Brenda called her friend and asked if she could leave her car at the airport's car park and promised to repay the money back once she had settled back at home.  
After exiting the airport, Brenda took Allie's hand in  hers and started to walk towards the car park. As they approached Brenda's car Allie spoke, leaving Brenda really surprised.  
  
'' _A rear-wheel drive, 4-passenger and 2-door BMW M4 coupe, power of 425hp, top speed somewhere between 155-175mph, 0 to 60mph in 3.8 seconds, it's either 6-speed manual or 7-speed dual-clutch automatic with manual shifting mode, around 110 inch wheelbase..._ '', Allie continued while walking around the car.  
'' _...twin-turbocharged and intercooled DOHC 24-valve inline-6, aluminum block and head, direct fuel injection and as it is a coupe probably cost you around or exactly $67K...Hmm, a woman with great taste_ '', Allie said giving a little geeky smirk.  
  
'' _You know them teenagers revising before their exams and cheekily have a porn magazine hidden inside the textbooks?_ '', Brenda asked with Allie nodding away.  
'' _Well that's you, revising for your hairdressing and business studies, but hiding a motor magazine!_ '', Brenda laughed.  
'' _Well ha ha, but no. There is a car show called Top Gear and I used to watch it every Thursday. So I learned quite a lot!_ '', Allie stated with pride.

Brenda was still standing there smirking, licking her lips and slightly biting the bottom side of her lip. Brenda’s a huge car enthusiast and to hear this from another woman, especially from Allie, it was music to her ears and a major turn on.  
Allie noticed Brenda's behavior and she knew exactly what caused it.  
  
'' _What? It turns you on?_ '', Allie asked seductively, leaning towards Brenda.  
'' _Don't worry, babe. Hopefully one evening we will park at a secluded beach and sex in the car. Just like in Titanic, all hot and steamy and..._ '', Allie got cut off with Brenda's lips against hers.  
'' _You talk too much and we will see about that. Now, get in_ '', said Brenda, softly smacking Allie's ass.  
'' _Oohhh nice interior! Can I show off my knowledge about this too or you gonna try to stop with me again with kisses all the way to home?_ ''.  
'' _Mmm I would love to do that, but as I’m driving I should be careful and get you home safely. So if you can squeeze all the information in 15 minutes then go ahead_ ''.  
'' _Ooh I can in 5_ '', Allie smirked leaving Brenda more amused.


	2. Chapter 2

When they stopped at the small residential and open air car park, Allie looked at the building. It was a 30 story high apartment building, in the middle of bustling Sydney city, looked brand new and very modern, she presumed it was either a new build or recently renovated.   
  
Brenda opened the boot to collect her and Allie's bags and they walked towards the lift, when they were both inside Brenda pushed Level 22 button in which Allie presumed, again, that's where Brenda's flat was. Brenda put the bags down and leaned against the rail of the lift, looking at Allie nervously.  
'' _Heyyy what's up?_ '', Allie asked wrapping her arms around Brenda's waist.  
'' _Nothing. I just hope you'll like staying at my place_ '', Brenda replied.   
'' _If you're neat, can cook and have comfy bed then everything else won't matter to me_ '', Allie kissed Brenda on a cheek, making Brenda giggle a little.

The lift beeped, glowing a blue LV22 on the side screen, the doors opened and Allie allowed Brenda to walk out first so she could follow her from behind to the flat's doors. It took only a second when Brenda started to unlock the door. Before entering Allie noticed the flat's number and made her laugh instantly.  
'' _What's so funny?_ '', Brenda asked all puzzled.  
'' _It's hilarious to see a serious ex cop living in a very naughty flat_ '', Allie continued chuckling.  
'' _I guess you are 6 and I am 9?_ '', Allie laughed loud again.  
'' _You're full of jokes today aren't ya?_ '', Brenda pretended to be annoyed while narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.  
'' _Don't you look at me like that! I know you love it!_ '', Allie replied with a cheeky grin.

Once Allie stepped inside Brenda's flat she started to feel emotional. Brenda noticed Allie's eyes getting all watery. She immediately grabbed and hugged her tightly, feeling tears against her neck.  
'' _Hey, baby what's with the crying aye?_ '', Brenda asked wiping Allie's eyes.  
'' _Just feel overwhelmed. I never imagined all this to happen or to be so lucky in that matter. The roof above my head and plans planned out for the upcoming future. And a woman which I never thought I would ever fall for_ '', said Allie looking at Brenda adoringly.   
  
Brenda didn't say anything apart from looking back at Allie's deep oceanic eyes even they were full of tears. She only hugged and held Allie tighter letting her know that she was safe and could start everything afresh, slowly, step-by-step.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Allie finally came back to her senses and felt more cheerful, Brenda decided to show Allie around the flat. It's a 2 bedroom flat. It's not a huge place, but it's cozy and spacious enough. Kitchen and living room where connected, living room windows where big and had a clear view of the city and of the Bondi beach. The flat had a small guest room with an en-suite bathroom, then of course Brenda's bedroom which also had a rather large en-suite.   
'' _Now this is the room I like the most_ '', said Allie smirking away.  
'' _Light oak flooring, matching the furniture..._ '', Allie got cut off again with Brenda laughing.  
'' _Pleaaaase don't tell me you watched home decor shows too?_ ''.  
'' _Nooooo..._ '', Allie shook her head.   
'' _My uncle used to be a carpenter_ '', Allie pointed out, once again, with pride making Brenda giggle away.  
'' _Go on try it! Wanna make sure if it's comfortable enough for you or if I'll need to buy a new mattress_ '', said Brenda pointing her finger at the bed, hoping for no changes to acure.  
'' _Mmm I think we both should try it_ '', Allie replied excitedly, wrapping her arms around Brenda's neck.  
'' _I thought you wanted to order a takeaway once we were back_ '', Brenda smirked back, noticing Allie's eyes dilating with lust.  
'' _That can wait. I'm more hungry for something else_ '', said Allie, leaning into Brenda's ear, breath and lips ghosting along her neck.

Brenda's heart rate elevated, her breathing became heavier. She tilted her head more for better access to Allie's lips, that she roamed freely around her neck. She felt Allie's teeth softly biting her skin and her mouth sucking her pulse point. She couldn't help herself so she let her hands slide under Allie's t-shirt, lightly scratching down her back. Allie whimpered and growled, pulling Brenda more against her body. Passionate kissing became more heated, tongues fighting for dominance, Allie leading them both to the bed, both unbuttoning each other's jeans.   
Both of them landed on the bed, with Allie hovering above Brenda. Brenda slid her hands under Allie's jeans cupping her ass, making Allie moan inside Brenda's mouth. Allie started slowly pulling up Brenda's tank top whilst her nails began digging into her belly. Brenda lifted her body up reacting to Allie's nails on her stomach. She loved Allie being on top of her, but she loved being more dominant herself. She turned both of them around and Brenda was on top of Allie now. Allie was still pulling up Brenda's top more indicating the brunette to take it off, in which Brenda complied. Once the top was off Allie couldn't help herself than letting out a loud whimper of how ripped Brenda was.  
'' _Fuck, Brenda...I could come just from looking at you_ '', said Allie, biting her bottom lip.  
'' _Same goes to you_ ''.  
'' _Mmm but my top is still in place, unlike yours_ ''.  
'' _Not anymore_ '', Brenda replied in a deep raspy tone, lifting Allie up and taking her top off along with her bra.

Allie's nerves started to kick in her body, making her tremble. Brenda sensed her apprehension and made her worry if she was going too far.  
'' _Hey we can always stop and leave it till you are fully ready. Don't want to feel like I'm coming on too strong or anything_ '', said Brenda.  
'' _Nah. I'm ok. It's just...it has been a while since I made love and I feel nervous. I don't want it to be too disappointing or not good enough for you. I might be a little rusty_ '', Allie joked.  
'' _I don't care about the performance. I just want to make sure you're okay and ready_ ''.  
'' _I am. I want this. I want you_ ''.  
'' _Are you sure?_ ''.  
'' _Yes_ '', said Allie quietly. '' _Now shut up and fuck me_ ''.  
Brenda moved down Allie's chest, kissing a path in the middle, stopping over her left nipple and then the right next, rolling her tongue around them with a slight little nibble with her teeth. Allie's fingers tangled in Brenda's brown locks, holding her in place, loud moans coming from her throat. Brenda pulled Allie's jeans down, leaving the underwear on. Brenda continued kissing a path more down on Allie's body, her teeth again nibbling a bit harder on her side waist. Allie was laying there all numb, feeling the wetness building up down below. * _ **She will be the death of me**_ * Allie thought to herself, feeling Brenda's lips getting closer and closer to where she needed the most.   
Brenda ran her hand along Allie's underwear, surprised how wet, yet, how ready she really was. She kept kissing to the line of her underwear, and Allie was more amused seeing Brenda pulling her underwear down with her teeth, exactly like Bea did in her dream she had back in prison. The dream was finally becoming a reality and it felt amazing.   
'' _Baby, stop with the teasing. I want your mouth on me_ '', said Allie heavily panting.   
Brenda bit her bottom lip when she heard Allie's hungry needs. She didn't waste any time and spread Allie's legs a bit wider for better access to her juicy core. She licked her entrance right up to the swollen clit, making Allie jump a little. Brenda repeated it again just at a slower pace.   
'' _I want you inside me...now_ '', Allie plead.   
Brenda thrust one finger inside Allie with her tongue still attached to her clit. Later she added second and then a third finger, increasing the euphoria. Allie was so wet, yet, she was so gorgeously delicious. Brenda worked on Allie, she loved hearing her screaming and echoing the whole room with her name and didn't give much crap if the neighbors heard it all.

Allie felt the orgasm building up and she knew she was going to explode soon. She loved feeling Brenda's tongue on her and fingers deep in her picking up a faster pace. It didn't take long till she arched her back off of the bed, mouth fully ajar, gripping tight on the side bed sheets, feeling Brenda's finger curling inside and finally coming undone. Seconds later she collapsed, panting and breathing heavily, with Brenda's lips travelling upwards her body and landing on her lips for a searing kiss, tasting herself at the same time.   
'' _How was that?_ '', Brenda asked tugging Allie's hair behind her ear.  
'' _Is that even a question?_ '', Allie joked. '' _It was amazing. You were amazing_ ''.  
'' _So the bed is comfy for you then, no need to change the mattress?_ '', Brenda laughed.  
'' _I just now proudly baptized your mattress with my juices, so it's all good_ '', both laughed.

Both were lying in bed all cuddled up. Allie had her face buried in Brenda's neck, holding on to her waist as Brenda was tracing her fingers up and down lightly on Allie's back side. Allie lifted her head a little and started giving slow, feather like kisses on Brenda's neck till she spoke.  
'' _I have a confession to make_ '', Allie started.  
'' _Oh good you going to finally tell me I was shit?_ '', Brenda joked with Allie playfully slapping her side butt cheek.  
'' _Noooo not that! Remember when I was acting strange around you back at the prison?_ '', Allie asked with Brenda replying ' _Mm_ ' back to her.  
'' _The only reason I acted that way because I had a wet dream_ '', she blushed.  
'' _It was with Bea, but at the end it was you all along_ ''.  
'' _How comes?_ ''.  
''B _ecause, when Bea lifted her head away from my neck, it wasn't her. It was you. I felt numb, but I didn't freak out. Since that dream I felt weird, because the dream felt so real. And being around you didn't help much to stop thinking about it. That's why in the end I kissed you_ '', Allie finally felt much lighter.  
'' _If not me falling for you in the first place in general, all this wouldn't happen_ '', Brenda also confessed, leaving Allie surprised.  
'' _But I'm glad I made your wet dream into a complete real thing_ '', Brenda giggled.  
'' _Mm not fully though_ '', Allie smirked running her fingers down her jaw line.  
'' _What you mean?_ ''.  
Allie moved her naked body against Brenda's side till she finally was on top of her, with her lips against her neck.  
'' _A dream is not fully complete without returning the favor_ '', Allie smiled with her eyes hungrily dilating again, licking and nibbling Brenda's earlobe.  
'' _Cheeky_ '', Brenda gasped.  
'' _Mmm cheeky for you_ '', Allie replied raspy while biting and sucking Brenda's bottom lip and starting repeating everything from the start, just with Allie in charge this time.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 7 months since they started living life together.   
  
Allie gained confidence over the time and got used to the outside world, becoming everyone's good friend rather than a random stranger. She stayed in contact with Kaz regularly. Before starting the business together with Brenda, Allie started going to the local adult college to fully complete the hairdressing course, learning experiences and skills in the nearby small hairdressing salon. It was just a work experience opportunity and Allie loved it and felt happy having a chance and actually going for her second dream to come true.   
  
She made friends there, especially with Tanya. Tanya worked at the salon for over 15 years. She was single, no children and bisexual. There was a day where Tanya overstepped the line and flirted with Allie heavily. Allie politely pushed her away explaining that her heart was taken by a wonderful woman and both were happily in love. Tanya was feeling guilty for her inappropriate actions and was so apologetic, but soon enough Allie forgave her and continued being good friends.

With Brenda being out of the law enforcement, she too was looking for a job. With her skills and experiences on business and law she easily found a full-time job in a matter of days in the finance department. Both Brenda and Allie opened a joined savings account, so whatever Brenda earned she put some of the cash into the account for their future business.

Allie's birthday was coming soon. Allie told a little story to Brenda of how her birthday used to be just a normal and unnoticed day. The reason she don't celebrate it because of her ignorant parents. They never paid her any attention and never did anything for her birthdays, and celebrating one was a lost interest. But this time Allie thought it will be not so bad to give another try and celebrate her birthday with the love of her life. Brenda did tease Allie saying that she's going to do a surprise present for her with no hints given what it could be. Allie asked her not to, but knowing Brenda's stubbornness she told Allie to shut up and wait patiently. Allie playfully hit Brenda's shoulder and Brenda pretended that she was hurt while pulling a sad face. Allie played along throwing the apologies, kissing Brenda's shoulder and continuing kissing upwards till she reached them delicious plum lips for a heated kiss, and as always, leading them to the double orgasm sex.

'' _So when I'm gonna meet this hot girlfriend of yours?_ '', Tanya asked Allie while cleaning up her station.  
'' _Tomorrow, she's going to pick me up from here. We have a dinner reservation at the Aria restaurant for 7 o'clock_ '', Allie replied with a little smile on her face.  
'' _Ooo what's the occasion?_ ''.  
'' _My birthday is in couple days, but she's going to be really busy at work so she wanted to treat me a bit earlier_ '', Allie blushed.  
'' _And birthday sex?_ '', Tanya nudged Allie's arm.  
'' _I think she knows I'll be going for slightly different juicy muff dessert later_ '', Allie laughed.  
'' _Juicy muff....Oooooh_ '', Tanya laughed hard.   
'' _That's a good one! I'll remember that!_ '', both continued laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 6pm, another half hour for Brenda to pick Allie up. She quickly went to the staff room to get changed into her planned out outfit. Once she came out from the bathroom, Tanya got stunned.  
'' _How do I look?_ '', Allie asked nervously.  
'' _Wooow, Allie! You look amazing. I'm sure Brenda will come in seconds, aye aye!_ '', Tanya joked again only just to keep Allie's nervousness down.

Allie was wearing a tight red dress and black knee high boots. She did her hair herself, leaving it straighten, but lightly curly at the bottom. She looked just breathtaking.   
They continued chatting till finally a car pulled outside the salon. Tanya realized Allie's eyes turning brighter than the stars in the sky. She knew that Brenda had arrived, and she presumed that Brenda looked hot too because of Allie's drooling face expression.   
And Tanya wasn't wrong. Once Brenda stepped inside the salon, Tanya herself was left gobsmacked with another beauty in front of her. Brenda was wearing a full dark grey suit with a black shirt with her top buttons open, black pump heels and her hair straighten. She looked absolutely stunning and no wonder Allie was standing there like a hungry wolf staring at her prey.

'' _Heyyy, beautiful_ '', Allie said giving a quick kiss on Brenda's lips.  
'' _Hey, gorgeous, are you ready?_ ''.  
'' _Yes, but before that I want to introduce you to my workmate and also a good friend. Baby, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Brenda_ ''.  
'' _It's finally nice to meet you Brenda. Allie talks a lot about you!_ '', Tanya said, still in shocked mode.  
'' _You too_ '', said Brenda while giving a firm handshake to Tanya.   
'' _And does she? Hmm no wonder my ears were burning a lot lately_ '', she smirked at Allie, who's been blushing like a virgin.  
'' _I would love to stay and chat, but we have a dinner reservation in 15 minutes_ '', Brenda said.  
'' _Yes yes sure, go! Have fun guys. And Allie? Don't forget to tell me the entire juicy details next Monday aye!_ '', Tanya laughed with Allie swaying her hand at her.

Both Brenda and Allie arrived to the Aria restaurant. The waiter led them to their reserved table by the window with a view of the Harbor Bridge. The view was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Allie. Brenda looked at her like she was the finest masterpiece in the world and she felt lucky to be its owner.   
For Allie it was mutual. For her, Brenda looked astonishing and she felt tingles going down her spine, because she had never seen another woman pulling off a suit like Brenda did.   
  
They both had a light chat, talking about their day at work while waiting for their ordered food.  
'' _So...Tanya? You never told me about her_ '', Brenda said taking a sip of her wine.  
'' _We recently became good friends. She's the only one in the salon who helped me out with everything and teaching me how to do different hairstyles. She's very excited about us starting our own hairdressing business and if we need extra help at our salon, she would gladly take the opportunity and join our team_ '', said Allie proudly with Brenda smiling away.  
The food finally arrived and both started to dig in.  
'' _Any presents awaiting for me tonight?_ '', Allie asked cheekily, rubbing her leg against Brenda's.  
'' _Mmmm cheeky, but yes. This one will be for tonight, the other two I'm afraid you'll need to wait till next weekend_ '', Brenda smirked.  
'' _Will I like it?_ ''.  
' _I'll let you judge that for yourself. Fancy any dessert?_ ''.  
'' _Nah I'll pass, I'm full anyway. Let's just finish our wine and we can go_ '', Allie said wondering what was coming next.

With a glass of wine finished and with dinner being paid, both Brenda and Allie were walking towards the car.  
'' _Thank you for dinner, it was very nice of you and I loved it, but it's bloody pricey_ '', said Allie feeling a little guilty for Brenda spending that kind of money.  
'' _Don't worry about the bill. Now get in, I'll take you to somewhere nice_ '', Brenda said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
It took only a few minutes till Brenda parked at the empty car park by the beach. She turned her head, putting her hand on Allie's thigh, smirking.  
'' _Remember when you said that you were hoping to go to the empty car park by the beach?_ ''.  
'' _Can't believe you even remembered that!_ '', Allie blushed again.  
'' _Well I thought its worth to try, in anyways, you have a better open access_ '', Brenda said with her hand moving under the dress, feeling her lover's wetness through the underwear.  
Allie didn't say anything, but she didn't protest of about to be fucked in the car and by the beach. Brenda adjusted her seat fully backwards for some free space and let Allie jump on top. With a short dress and of her wearing just thongs, for Brenda it was an easy job and she thrust her two fingers inside, making Allie moan loudly.   
  
It didn't take long till Allie came undone and Brenda loved it how she rode her fingers for those heated minutes.  
'' _Ah shit, babe I'm sorry. I christened not just your bed sheets but your trousers too_ '', Allie laughed a little.  
'' _That's alright. No one will see that in anyway_ '', said Brenda licking her finger clean, tasting her lover's sweetness on her tongue.  
'' _Fuck, babe that was hot_ '', Allie growled.  
'' _And fucking yummy_ '', Brenda replied, plunging her lips against the blonde's.


	6. Chapter 6

It got very hectic at the office and Brenda was left with lots of work to do. Just because of that, most of the days Brenda would stay till very late. And just because of that, she hadn’t seen Allie much or spent a lot of time with her and it made her not just angry, but upset too. She missed her so much.  
Luckily Brenda got the weekend off and she was ecstatic, because she had plenty of time to collect the remaining secret presents for Allie and most of all spend her time with her beloved blonde.  
  
It was Friday afternoon when Brenda finished work. Once she had collected her stuff, she rushed off to collect Allie's first present. Allie did wonder what Brenda was up to with them secret presents and she tried to figure out what it could be. She told Brenda everything she liked, adored and loved, but it was hard to guess at this point. Instead of preoccupying her head with wonder she just let Brenda do her thing and surprise Allie with whatever she had up her sleeve.

It's Saturday morning. Brenda was already up and drinking her morning coffee while reading the newspaper. An hour later Allie woke up to the smell of the fresh coffee.  
'' _Morning beautiful_ '', said Allie, walking towards Brenda in her pajama top and panties.  
'' _Morning gorgeous_ '', Brenda tilted her head back for a kiss.  
Allie made herself cereal, grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Brenda at the table.  
'' _So it's the weekend. Will I get the rest of my presents today?_ ''.  
'' _There's one at the moment. The second one I'll need to pick up at 10_ ''.  
'' _Can I come with you?_ '', Allie tried.  
'' _Mmm nice try smartypants, but no. It's a surprise. You're not suppose to see it till it's here in the flat_ ''. Brenda reasoned.  
'' _Okay I finished my breakfast! Can I get the first pressie now?_ '', Allie asked impatiently.  
'' _Yes yes okay, you big kid! Just put some bottoms on, because we are going downstairs_ ''.  
A few minutes later Allie came out dressed in joggers. Before leaving Brenda blindfolded Allie.  
'' _Just hold on to me while I take you there_ ''.  
'' _I hope it's a secret room full of your naked pictures_ '', Allie joked making Brenda laugh.  
  
Allie understood she was taken somewhere outside, but still couldn't figure out why though. Brenda finally took the blindfold off Allie's eyes, and once she opened them she burst into tears instantly. There was a white Volkswagen Golf GTi car with a large red bow on top of the roof.  
'' _I know you're going to have a driving test in a few weeks. While you're still learning I'm going to park the car at the rented garage in town and once you pass all your tests, I'll give you the keys. Do we have a deal?_ '', Brenda explained.  
'' _Don't say you don't have the keys on you? I really wanna look inside feel the seat's leather on my ass_ '', Allie joked.  
'' _No I don't have them on me_ '', Brenda smiled.  
'' _Liar you do! Just hiding them from me_ '', Allie laughed, roaming her hands around Brenda's lower body.  
'' _Can't feel them anywhere on you, that is weird. Oh wait maybe they're here?_ '', Allie smirked grabbing and cupping Brenda's crutch.  
'' _Mmm nope. But please keep your hand there. I'm loving this moment_ '', Brenda giggled, wiggling her core against Allie's hand and with no crap given about the CCTV cameras around.

Brenda jumped into the VW to park it at the rented garage, she then returned back in a taxi with Allie's second present. Allie was sitting on the sofa watching TV when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Brenda coming to the lounge with a medium box and a blue bow on top. Brenda placed the box gently on a coffee table and telling Allie to lift the lid. Once Allie lifted the lid up, again, she burst into tears. Inside was a 4 month old male Entlebucher Mountain puppy.  
'' _I remember, you wanted to have a dog when you were little and never got one because of your idiot parents. So, I adopted one for you and I hope you'll like him_ '', said Brenda warmly, smiling at Allie.  
'' _You kidding me?! I love him!_ '', Allie shouted from excitement.  
'' _You're the best girlfriend in the world. I love you_ '', Allie kissed Brenda on the lips.  
'' _And I love you_ '', Brenda replied with a deeper kiss.  
Allie then turned back to the puppy, picking him up and giving a huge cuddle.  
'' _Well furry kiddo, looks like me and you are gonna have a big competition of who's gonna get most cuddles_ '', Brenda joked while petting the dog's crown.  
'' _Does he have a name?_ ''.  
'' _Well on the documents he's named as Randy. But that name just doesn't stick with me. So you can rename him, if you want to of course_ '', Brenda tried to persuade.  
'' _Bowie_ '', Allie replied.  
'' _Bowie it is then_ ''.  
'' _Welcome to your new home, Bowie_ '', said Allie, giving little smooches on the dog's forehead, but giving sloppier smooches on Brenda's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been almost a year.   
  
Allie finished her Level 1 hairdressing studies with a high grade, moving on to Level 2 and 3 for another 2 years. The little hair salon Allie worked at for free, the manager decided to give her a part time job and stay with the team till she decide what she wanted to do or until she wanted to leave.   
Brenda got promoted from senior accountant to corporate controller just couple days ago and decided to celebrate it with her workmates at the bar in town, to which Allie's workmates were also invited.   
'' _I'm so happy for your girl, Allie. She deserves a good celebration!_ '', said Tanya.  
'' _I know, I'm really proud of her!_ '', Allie replied with joy in her heart.  
'' _You don't mind if I'll bring my best friend to your celebration party?_ ''.  
'' _Yeah sure, why not. The more the merrier_ ''.  
'' _Great! Thanks Allie_ ''.

It's Wednesday morning. Allie had a day off, but for Brenda it was another busy day ahead. Allie got up 20 minutes earlier, to make some breakfast and coffee for her beloved coco eyed girlfriend. Once Brenda came out the bedroom, Allie nearly dropped her coffee mug on the ground.  
'' _New suit?_ '', she asked feeling the heat building up.  
'' _Mhm, with a promotion I thought a new suit would be nice for a change. Why?_ ''.  
'' _Just asking_ '', Allie sat down.  
'' _Didn't sound like it was just asking_ '', Brenda tried to get something out of Allie.  
'' _Ok ok geez. It turned me on_ '', Allie replied shyly in defeat.  
Brenda had her suit jacket hanging on the chair, and she had a rather tight shirt on which revealed her muscular arms and knowing how much Allie actually loves it, she kept showing off her arms by squeezing her palms for more muscles to pop out.   
Allie sat there fidgeting and she knew Brenda was teasing her on purpose. Brenda only laughed at how frustrated Allie looked.  
'' _I'll be finishing around 9pm. Don't wait up for me babe, ok? I love you_ '', Brenda said kissing Allie on a cheek.  
'' _Ok baby. I love you too_ ''.  
'' _Oh yeah, and good luck handling your horny urges_ '', Brenda laughed and quickly closed the door when she saw an empty water bottle flying towards her face.

Allie had nothing much to do except from watching TV with Bowie, who was cuddled beside her. She was skipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch till she finally stopped on the Final Fantasy movie. A few moments later her phone beeped. Picking up her mobile she saw a message from Brenda with an attached file.

_***Hey gorgeous! It's hectic around here again, there's a slight possibility that I will be held for a bit longer tonight. Don't make anything for dinner, order something instead and leave some for me when I'm back. Oh yeah, I thought you might like this ;) xxx - Babbi B*** _

She opened the file and a picture came out of Brenda standing in front of a bathroom mirror, with her shirt top opened and with her perfect breasts slightly popping out, her arm behind her head, and a winky face with her tongue hanging out. Allie almost came undone just from looking at that divine woman.

_***Kinky slut! You won't get away with this! I'll keep my energy up for a reason! :O If you’re going to send me another picture like this I swear I'll be coming down there for that reason: P xxx - Alliecat*** _

Allie received a reply back from Brenda with another file attached. Allie swallowed hard and felt like she's was going to faint. This time Brenda sent a short video of her saying _***Oh yeah? I dare you***_ with her lips kissing the camera's lens.  
Allie knew Brenda would have her lunch at 1pm and she couldn't control her own desperate hunger. She wanted Brenda and she wanted her now.

It's 12.25pm and Allie had arrived at the finance department.  
'' _Hello. I just had a call from Ms McIntosh and told me to come and see her just before 1pm. She wants to talk about something very important_ '', Allie told the receptionist.  
The reception left a digital note on Brenda's computer letting her know that she has a client waiting for her. A few minutes later Brenda came out looking all confused and wondering about who this client was. As she approached the waiting area she spotted Allie.   
'' _Novak?_ '', Brenda called out pointing with her hand to her office door.  
'' _Jess, I'll be with the client till 2. I don't want to be disturbed during that hour_ '', Brenda smiled.  
'' _Sure thing Ms McIntosh!_ ''.  
Once the door was closed and locked, Brenda looked at Allie with guilt in her eyes.  
'' _Allie, I'm sorry about earlier, I was only fooling around_ ''.  
'' _Does it look like I'm joking around? Brenda, I either explode at home from all the teasing or I come here for 45 minute on-desk fucking duties. Leaving you 15 minutes left to have your lunch, unless you're going to be full from all my squirting in your mouth_ '', Allie said in rather a sexually aggressive tone.  
That's where Brenda lost it and grabbed by Allie's butt, lifted her up and put on a top of her work desk. Letting Allie's legs be wrapped around her, bringing their bodies more closer, plunging their lips together for a deep, heated and full tongue kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Friday evening.   
The bar in town was full of people and majority of them were Brenda's and Allie's workmates. Brenda was celebrating her promotion, toasting about getting a double paycheck every month in a joking matter and making everybody laugh their bellies off. Allie was enjoying herself to the fullest. The atmosphere at the bar felt epic and she couldn't enjoy it anymore than she was and having her beautiful woman beside her. There were moments where they slowly kissed, making the crowd do the loud whistles and hands clamping on the wooden tables.   
Soon Allie's happy bubble burst when she saw a face entering the bar, a face she thought she would never see again.   
  
'' _Callum, you're here! Come on I'll get you a beer_ '', Tanya shouted to her friend.  
Allie went completely white. Brenda noticed Allie's slight change in appearance, she took her hand and went outside for some fresh air.  
'' _Hey what's with the white Geisha face?_ '', Brenda asked all worried.  
'' _Nothing, babe. Can we go back inside?_ ''.  
'' _Nothing babe my ass. What's up?_ '', Brenda got all serious.  
'' _Remember the story I told you when I was a..._ '', Allie paused.   
'' _...Tanya's friend, who has just arrived, he was one of them guys who beat me up and threatened to kill me next time he sees me_ '', Allie replied all shaky.  
Brenda hugged Allie tightly, kissing her temple.  
'' _Just stay close to me for another hour or so and then we will go, ok?_ '', Brenda reasoned.   
Brenda understood that Allie was scared, but she couldn't leave, they had only been there about 40 minutes the party had just got started.

Allie was standing next to Brenda for a good half an hour, sipping her beer and chatting along with the group of others. She was hoping that Tanya wouldn’t bring Callum along with her whenever she fancied a chat.   
Soon enough her hopes were crushed when she saw Tanya walking towards her with Callum right behind her. Allie squeezed Brenda's hand rather tightly and Brenda gathered that something was up. She quickly changed her eye direction into what was going on and she, also, saw Tanya coming towards her and Allie, with Callum.  
  
'' _Heyyyyy I've been looking for you!_ '', said Tanya nudging Allie's arm with Allie slightly smiling back.  
'' _I want to introduce you to my best friend. Allie this is Callum, Callum this is Allie my good buddy and workmate, and this is her girlfriend Brenda_ ''.  
Allie only smiled a little and Brenda shook his hand firmly. Allie was holding Brenda's hand even tighter and Brenda understood that Allie was getting more uncomfortable. She embraced Allie and took her outside again.  
'' _Take a deep breath, baby. Just let me find Jess and Martin and we can go, ok?_ ''.  
'' _Ok, I'll use the toilet before we go_ '', Allie nodded.  
Both went separate ways. Allie managed to get to Tanya, telling her that she's feeling unwell and is off home, and would see her on Monday and walked towards to the ladies’ restroom. Brenda went in a completely different direction looking for Jess and her co-worker Martin so all 4 of them could share a taxi back home.

Allie came out of the restroom and was about to leave the bar when she felt someone gripping a hold of her wrist and lured into a small and dark space, with a hand covering her mouth.  
'' _I hoped to see you one day you little slut_ '', said Callum holding Allie strongly while dragging her out through the fire exit door.  
Allie tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her and she felt useless. She tried to scream, but his hand was still covering her mouth tightly. She felt some material being wrapped around her wrists, she assumed quickly that she was being tied up. She felt his hand roaming around below her waist and pulling her dress upwards.   
'' _I haven't seen you for a long while, but you haven't changed a bit! Still hot and so fuckable. Once I'm done with you, your girlfriend will be next!_ '', said Callum, dragging his tongue on Allie's neck and unzipping his jeans.   
  
Allie froze, she was frightened. She was feeling useless and she knew what was coming next. She was somewhere outside in a tight space and inside was rather loud, there was no chance anyone would hear her screaming for help and she prayed hard for her life for Brenda to appear as soon as possible.  
Callum was seconds away to forcing himself onto Allie, but instead of having a glorious payback he received a massive blow to his jaw which made him stumble back and fall down. Allie also lost her balance, but she safely landed into Brenda's arms than onto a concrete floor. Allie was shaking like hell, holding on to Brenda for dear life once her hands were untied. Brenda lifted her up and fixed her dress. She took her leather jacket off and put it on Allie and asked Jess to take her to the taxi and wait with her until Brenda was finished dealing with Callum and her ex co-worker Darren, who's now a police commissioner. 


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda and Allie arrived home.   
  
Allie hadn't spoke during the drive back. She was still shaking and Brenda didn't know what to do. If she hadn’t have past the toilets she would not have heard the commotion outside the exit door, Allie could had been raped. The thought of it made her cringe and she felt the anger building up. She felt sort of like a superhero saving a girl from a potentially dangerous situation, but at same time she felt guilty for letting Allie go on her own knowing there was a man walking around with the unfinished business.   
  
Once Brenda closed and locked the door Allie plunged herself into Brenda's embrace and started crying, hysterically. Brenda hugged her tightly as much as she could and tried to calm her down, but she was having no luck. After a good hour Allie finally calmed out. They both were lying on the sofa, with Allie's arms wrapped around Brenda's waist and Brenda's arms around Allie's shoulders. Brenda was running her fingers lightly through Allie's hair, tucking the folds behind her ears and holding her lips against her forehead. As soon it went quiet Brenda assumed that Allie had fallen asleep.   
  
It was 1am and Brenda started to feel tired herself, she softly nudged Allie to wake up and told her go to bed. Before going for a deep slumber Brenda took a bottle of water out of the fridge and a couple of Paracetamol tablets, placing them on Allie's bedside cabinet for the up and coming hangover the next morning. Once she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she finally slid inside the cozy bed sheets cuddling Allie from behind.

It was 10.30am when Allie woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. Once out the bedroom she saw Brenda sitting on the sofa drinking her coffee and typing something on her laptop.  
'' _Morning gorgeous_ '', said Brenda noticing Allie coming towards her.   
'' _How are you feeling?_ '', she placed her laptop and coffee on a table, letting Allie sit on her lap.  
'' _Still feel shaken. Sorry I didn't speak or anything last night_ '', said Allie with sadness in her voice.  
'' _No need to apologize, sweetie. It's fully understandable_ '', Brenda replied giving a kiss on her upper arm.  
'' _Darren called me not so long ago and asked if you can come to the police station this afternoon and give your statement about yesterday's assault. I told him that you and Tanya know the guy so they are expecting to get more information about him from both of you. I'll be coming along with you_ '', Brenda explained with Allie nodding.  
'' _Also Tanya called, she's feeling really guilty for what happened, but she managed to persuade salon's manager to give you a week off work. Now that I've got promotion, my hours have changed so I won't be working such long days and I will be home every day by 4pm_ '', Brenda explained again, wrapping her hands around Allie.  
  
Allie, again, didn't say anything back. She just sat on Brenda's lap, nodding her head to everything what Brenda had said whilst playing with her brown locks. When Brenda stopped talking, they both stared at each in silence.  
'' _Can I ask a favor?_ '', Allie finally spoke.  
'' _Yeah of course, what is it baby?_ ''.  
'' _Never leave me_ '', she said with her eyes filling up with tears.  
'' _Never_ ''.  
'' _You promise?_ ''.  
'' _I promise_ '', Brenda whispered and crossing her heart, linking with Allie's pinky finger and kissing her knuckles afterwards.  
Allie cupped Brenda's face, connecting her lips with the older woman's for a slow kiss. Allie felt really lucky having someone she could trust, not mentioning being madly and deeply in love with.  
'' _I love you_ '', Allie smiled after breaking the kiss.  
'' _I love you more_ '', Brenda said, smiling back and holding the blonde close enough for her to feel her heart beating rapidly, just for her.

It was almost 3pm and Allie was ready to head over to the police station to give her statement about the previous night's incident.   
Allie felt the tension building up and her nervousness hitting a new level. The only reason she stayed a little calm at that moment was that she knew she wasn't going there on her own, and that Brenda would be by her side for the support, as she was a witness as well. Just before opening the door to leave her phone started to ring. On the screen it showed a unfamiliar number coming from Melbourne, she presumed, maybe it was Kaz calling from her new phone.  
'' _Hello?_ ''', Allie answered.  
'' _Good afternoon, am I speaking to Allie Novak?_ ''.  
'' _Yes that's me_ ''.  
'' _Afternoon Ms Novak, this is governor Bennett_ ''.  
'' _Oh wow hello! Wait, am I in trouble?_ '', Allie tried to joke.  
'' _No_ '', Vera chuckled. '' _But someone you know is_ ''.  
When Allie heard who was in trouble she promised Vera she would get to Melbourne as soon as she could.   
  
* _ **For fuck sake Kaz**_ * she mumbled quietly to herself before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Thursday morning and the plane touched down, Allie finally arrived in Melbourne.   
  
She wished Brenda could had come with her, but with so much stuff to do at work and no one else to take care of Bowie, she thought leaving her for a night in peace wouldn't hurt. She promised Brenda to text, call and Skype whenever she could so the older woman wouldn't feel left out with what was going on while her favorite blonde was away in her hometown.   
Hotel check-in was booked for 2pm. Allie had another 2 hours to kill, so she decided to go to her childhood favorite cafe downtown to get some coffee and a proper breakfast. Once she ordered she sat down by the window, she grabbed her phone and dialed her 'world's greatest' girlfriend.  
'' _Hey beautiful_ ''.  
'' _Hey gorgeous! What’s it like being back in Melbourne?_ '', Brenda asked.  
'' _To be honest, it's strange but I missed it. We should do a week getaway at the St Kilda's beach. It's like Bondi beach, but way better_ '', Allie tried to tease Brenda.  
'' _Oh yeah? We'll see about that!_ '', Brenda laughed.   
They chatted for a good 1 hour while Allie was drinking her coffee and eating an egg bagel. Brenda had her lunch earlier because of the busy schedule ahead and she really didn't want to end the conversation just yet, but she had a lot of paper work to do before its deadline. Allie also didn't want to hang up, but she understood why things were important for Brenda to finish everything on time.  
'' _Ok baby, I'll Skype you later tonight. I love you_ '', Allie said smiling.  
'' _I'll be waiting, Alliecat! I love you too_ '', Brenda hung up.

'' _Allie Novak has a girlfriend?_ '', Allie heard a familiar voice.  
When she lifted her head she couldn't believe it. Franky was standing there smirking and not knowing of what to do next.  
'' _So what? Not going to get hello back or at least a hug?_ '', Franky pretended to be hurt.  
'' _After so many years not knowing where you were or at least giving me a ring to tell me you were ok and alive? I don't think you deserve a hello or a hug for that matter_ '', Allie replied with her pretending to be annoyed.   
They both stared at each other till both broke into laughter. Allie quickly stood up and went for a huge hug, she was happy to see Franky alive and well.  
'' _So who's this 'baby' of yours? Who's the lucky chick getting Novaked?_ '', Franky asked raising her eyebrow, making Allie chuckle.  
'' _Oh God, should I tell you or should I show you, or should I do both..._ '', Allie started blabbering.  
'' _Do both!_ ''.  
'' _Ok, but first I need to check-in to the hotel, while we walk there I tell you the most of the story_ ''.

Allie told Franky the main basics of how she met Brenda, and what Brenda used to do at Wentworth during those last couple months before Allie's parole. She told her about the intimate moments hiding in Brenda's office during her night shifts. About the times when they both were outside in the exercising yard and Brenda checking Allie out with a few glances exchanged.   
  
Franky was concerned and tried to figure out how Allie could fall for someone just a year after Bea's death, especially with someone who was now an ex-policewoman. Whoever this Brenda woman was, she sounded like a very special person and Franky hoped to meet her one day and give her 'Doyle Approval' for making Allie so happy.  
  
'' _So you going to show me how she looks like?_ '', Franky started to get extremely curious and impatient.  
'' _Ah, there's a hidden story to tell. She's Bea's sister_ '', Allie looked at Franky who sat there with a dumb stare.  
'' _Yes yes, I was exactly the same when Kaz told me about it. Anyway, there's another shocker though_ '', said Allie, bringing up Brenda's picture on her phone.  
'' _No fucking way!!!_ '', Franky nearly screamed.  
'' _She's Bea's twin?!_ '', Franky asked loudly with Allie nodding at her.  
'' _Oooooh I definitely need to meet her! When are you going back?_ ''.  
'' _Tomorrow afternoon, why?_ ''.  
'' _Because...I'm going to be coming with you_ '', said Franky, with no ifs and buts.


	11. Chapter 11

'' _What the fuck, Kaz! Because of your stupid little head you ended up with a life sentence!_ '', Allie raised her tone.  
'' _Bubba, please keep your voice down. And I know. I wasn't thinking straight_ ''.  
'' _Attempted murder, aye? If you were in a such deep trouble why you didn't call?_ ''  
'' _I was scared, and like I said, I wasn't thinking straight. I needed to act fast. Running away from that cunt wasn't a choice. Sooner or later he would had find me and, later you and cause you both trouble_ '', Kaz said with hurt in her voice.  
'' _Listen, I can try to talk to Bennett and see if she can transfer you to a women's prison in Sydney. In this case I wouldn't need to worry too much about you over here and me being all way up there_ '', Allie tried to reason.  
'' _Hey. Don't you worry about me, kiddo. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. And I don't want you to get distracted from everything you're doing because of me. You're having a life you deserve and continue doing so. I'll call you twice a week just to make you sure that I'm all okay_ '', Kaz reasoned calmly.

Both women smiled at each other and continued with their random chatter. Kaz asked how Brenda was doing and asked about the business whether it had progressed, if it had started to move a little further. Allie told Kaz everything with a smile on her face. She told her that she had bumped into Franky earlier, and that little bugger is going to be coming back home with her so she can meet Bea's twin sister. Kaz was left speechless that after so many years she never thought of Franky even alive, but then yet, there she was. Free as a bird with a life she had dreamed of. And there's Kaz, stuck behind the prison walls...once again.  
'' _Hey don't be sad! Will's still working here, he'll keep you company_ '', Allie winked.  
'' _And you never know, maybe you and him might end up together like I did with Brenda_ '', Allie laughed before leaving, making Kaz look a bit pissy.

Allie was finally back in her hotel room after visiting Kaz in prison. It was 6pm and she had nothing to do, so she decided to go out and walk around her beloved hometown. 2 hours later she came back to the hotel, ordered room service and decided just to relax and watch some TV. Brenda was supposed to finish around 9pm, so she had plenty of time to chill out.   
The boring 1 hour wait was finally up, she opened her laptop and was ready to Skype Brenda. Once she had logged in, she received a video call from Brenda almost immediately. Accepting the call, she finally saw the face she missed so much.  
'' _Hey baby. You look well tired_ '', Allie spoke.  
'' _Yeah I had a rough day, not mentioning that Martin has been a dickhead_ '', Brenda chuckled.  
'' _Why, what happened?_ ''.  
'' _He decided to pull a water prank on me, it worked really well. It was a really warm day today so I decided to wear my favorite light, white shirt. After the prank I was all soaked through, and my shirt was...well, see-thru_ '', Brenda laughed.  
'' _Shit I'm missing all the fun. I guess everybody in there perved on you, with your perfect bazooms and 4 pack showing off. Yet here I am in the hotel on my own. Argh, self services are so boriiiiing...I prefer your fingers_ '', said Allie pulling her bottom lip.

Brenda knew Allie was just teasing, but she didn't decline the idea to tease Allie back. She took her T-shirt off, she was wearing a tight tank top underneath which made her boobs stick out a little bit and which showed off her toned arms too.  
'' _Fuuuck, Brenda are you trying to make me explode here?!_ ''.  
'' _What's the matter with you, I'm feeling warm!_ '', Brenda joked.  
'' _Warm my ass, you just like to tease! You just wait till I'm back home_ '', Allie narrowed her eyes.  
'' _Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Pin me against the wall and fuck my brains out?_ ''.  
'' _Exactly that!_ '', as they both laughed.

'' _Oh God, I miss you so much. I can't wait to get on that plane and come back home. Straight into those loving arms, teddy hugs and delicious kisses_ '', Allie said dreamily.  
'' _Also I'm bringing a guest home, if that's alright. You'll like her. She used to be a prisoner and we shared the same unit. Her name is Franky and she knew Bea. So I told her about you, about us and she asked if she could come to meet you. Just to make sure I have a real person not a robotic Bea in the house_ '', Allie laughed.  
'' _Hmm does she have anywhere to stay?_ ''.  
'' _I suggested she stay with us in the guest bedroom, but if your going to say no to it then she'll book a hotel from the agency at the airport_ ''.  
'' _Nah nah it's alright no need to waste money on hotels, she can stay here. How long for though?_ ''.  
'' _Only for 2 days. Then she's going to fly back to Melbourne_ ''.  
'' _Okay it's settled then_ ''.

Silence hit them both, they were just looking at each other lovingly. All Allie wanted to do was to grab Brenda's face and attack those plum lips.  
'' _What?_ '', Brenda asked quietly.  
'' _Nothing, just hungry_ ''.  
'' _Go eat something then_ ''.  
'' _Not that kind of hungry. I'm hungry for you_ '', Allie smirked.  
'' _Mmm me too, but I'm too tired for cybersex_ '', Brenda giggled.  
'' _It's ok, I'll imagine that I'm stripping you while you're performing a little lap dance_ '', Allie teased again.  
'' _Be careful what you wish for_ ''.  
'' _Already do_ '', Allie grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 8am when Allie woke up. There were another 7 hours to go til the flight and instead of doing nothing, she decided to visit Bea...with Franky before going for lunch and head to the airport.   
  
Once arrived at the Melbourne cemetery, she approached Bea's grave, sat down and started to have a small chat while Franky was sitting on the same bench as Brenda did awhile ago while waiting for Allie.   
It felt like deja vu.

'' _Hey baby. Sorry I hadn't visit you for such an long time. I've got busy building up my life from scratch in Sydney. And with Brenda. We're doing fine by the way. She's so sweet, gentle and so patient with me and I know this will make you feel jealous, but I'm so, so, so in love with her. She treats me like a queen. She bought me a car, adopted a dog, bought some bling, takes me to the nice places, great sex..._ '', Allie laughed.  
'' _But most importantly she gave me life. And she always makes sure I'm protected, feeling wanted and loved to the fullest. We have been together for almost over 2 years and surprisingly enough we never had any arguments or fights. She means the world to me. I want to take our relationship to the new level. I was thinking and sort of scared at the same time, to propose on our third year anniversary and hope I can have your blessing_ '', Allie sight.  
'' _I love you_ '', she said lightly brushing her fingers over Bea's picture.

It was time to head to the airport. Before boarding Allie called up Brenda telling her that she missed her terribly and will be home in couple hours. Brenda had a urgent call from Martin at work and needed to be there promising Allie that she'll be home by at least 6pm.  
  
Brenda felt nervous. She's gonna be meeting up with a woman that knew Bea for a long while and for her it will be, yet, another awkward atmosphere. According to Allie's description of Franky she sounded like a woman with a great sense of humor and a trouble maker, in a good way.   
But mainly she was more excited to see her girl. Allie was away just for one night, but for Brenda it felt like forever. Going to sleep and waking up without her by her side felt cold and it felt like half of her soul was missing. She was stunned of how their relationship was going so beautifully smooth for over these 2 years. They did had some disagreements, but never led to unnecessary argument or fight. She had some memories popping in her head, remembering her previous relationship with Toni. How she was nasty and abusive to Brenda how she made her life turn into misery. Brenda was feeling lucky and relieved being out of that poisonous relationship, but then yet, she never thought of letting someone in her life again so soon...someone like Allie in that matter.   
Allie was nothing alike to Toni. She might had terrible past and made wrong decisions previously in her life, but she's a better person now. She has a heart of gold, wise and beautiful and yet - a girl to take a bullet for. Brenda was in love. Madly & crazily in love.

It's 4.30pm. Allie and Franky safely land in Sydney, grabbed a taxi after their bags were collected and headed home. Franky was same like Brenda, felt very anxious. She couldn't still believe that Bea had a twin sister and more surprised that Bea never mentioned about it, nevertheless she was excited to meet the woman. Once arrived Allie opened the door and welcomed Franky to her new home and of course out of nowhere Bowie appeared barking from excitement. Franky wasn't much of a animal lover, but she couldn't resist Bowie's cuteness and pet his head while looking around the place. Allie took Franky's bag and told her she's gonna put them at the guest room while she's off to change into more comfortable clothing at the same time.  
  
Franky looked around the living room. There were two small display cabinets with TV in the middle. On a top of the cabinets were framed pictures of Allie and Brenda, in which she assumed, were taken when they were away to places.   
'' _I'm gonna give Brenda a ring see what she wants for dinner, anything you fancy_?'', Allie asked while grabbing her phone.  
'' _I'm not picky. I'll have whatever you guys gonna be having. I'm going to change into something comfy too, where's the guest room again?_ '', Franky smiled.  
'' _Just go straight this corridor, last door to your left_ ''.  
'' _You meant to go curly this corridor..._ '', both laughed.

While Franky went off to change, Brenda answered the phone.  
'' _Heeey gorgeous, back home?_ '', Brenda sounded excited.  
'' _Hey beautiful, yes I'm back home. And with Franky. Just called to see if you fancy anything for dinner? Can't be bothered with cooking so I'll order something when you leave work_ ''.  
'' _Don't be silly. When I'll come back I'll take you both for a nice meal_ '', Brenda protested.  
'' _Baaaabe no! I don't want you to spend money on luxury restaurants again. In anyways we're both changed into comfy clothing so to get dressed again is a lot of effort_ '', Allie fought back.  
'' _Ok ok takeaway it is then! I don't mind either Chinese or Mexican. You know my favs. I'll be finishing with everything and be home before 6, if you're hungry order it now. I'll heat up mine when I'm back_ ''.  
'' _Ok babe, see you soon. I love you_ ''.  
'' _I love you too, Alliecat_ ''.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Allie finished talking with Brenda and turned around, she couldn't help herself from bursting into laughter. Franky appeared from the guest room dressed in Stitch onesie.  
'' _Feeling like you're at your own home aye, Franky? Or should I call you Stitch from now on?_ '', Allie chuckled.  
'' _Oi oi! I'm only doing this so Brenda wouldn't feel all tensed up around me. Seeing me like this might make her laugh, feel more comfortable and at ease_ '', Franky reasoned.  
'' _Of course seeing you naked for her would be a better and reasonable choice. But I'm sure she's patient enough and wait til I'm GONE!_ '', both laughed.

Both Allie and Franky were hungry and it were 2 more hours to go til Brenda's back home, so they decided to order takeaway now and watch some movie or TV show. The food arrived rather quickly and at the meantime both were watching Orphan Black.  
'' _I bet Cosima cloned Bea and now you have Brenda. I do wonder how many of her are in the world?_ '', Franky said raising her eyebrow of wonders.  
'' _I should pack my bag and travel the world, see how many I can spot_ '', said Franky in a joking matter.  
'' _I don't think Bridget would be too happy if you left her behind and look for more Beas. Or Brendas_ '', Allie also replied jokingly.  
'' _You know I kinda fancied Bea for a bit. But that woman was so closed off, hardcore and secretive it was hard to figure out if she was into women or not. I was with Jodie at that time, but God, Bea was a true hottie back in the day_ '', Franky said staring at one point, daydreaming.  
'' _But when she dropped a bomb about you when I visited her a few months after my parole, I was soooooo jel! But I was well happy for her. You really made her feel special and a purpose to look forward to whatever was ahead. And she was clearly in love with you like a fat kid in love with the chocolate cake_ '', both laughed.  
'' _I gotta ask. If not the girls you were with and Bea sort of opened up to you about her sexuality somehow, would you had went for her?_ '', Allie asked.  
'' _No. I might fancied her, but in the end I loved her like a sister I never had. She was a family. And to this day, she still is_ '', Franky replied soothingly.

A clock hit 6pm and both Allie and Franky heard the front door unlocking. Allie instantly got up and ran lightly towards the door. Once Brenda walked in Allie jumped on Brenda, giving the most biggest teddy hug while wrapping her legs around Brenda's waist.  
'' _Babbyyyyyy!_ '', Allie squealed from excitement and lips straight attached to older woman's.  
Brenda didn't had much chance to reply back apart from kissing and letting her tongue slid inside Allie's mouth, making Allie moan quietly.  
'' _Oi oi leave the kinky shit for later! When's my turn for big hugs?_ '', Franky smiled.  
Brenda put Allie down and turned her face towards Franky and couldn't help the loud chuckle coming out from her mouth.  
'' _Hey I'm Franky, but please call me Stitchy_ '', Franky joked making silly movement and making Brenda chuckle more.  
'' _See what did I tell you? Seeing me like this would make Brenda feel less tensed up!_ '', Franky winked to Allie.  
'' _Finally nice to meet you, Franky. Allie told a little about you and also that you knew Bea while back_ ''.  
'' _Did she? Well, she seem can't stop mumbling about you!_ '', said Franky, smiling warmly at Brenda.  
'' _We just now talked about Bea and I said to Allie that even with her gone, she's still big part of the family. And now seeing you in front of me is like seeing Bea, just with major memory loss and massive change_ '', Franky joked.  
'' _Yeah I heard that a lot! I see you both had takeaway and beer without me aye?_ '', Brenda looked at Allie with a pretended anger.  
'' _Sorry babe, we felt really hungry. By the way you said it yourself not to wait for you and just go for it, so we did_ '', Allie chuckled kissing Brenda on a cheek.

Brenda and Allie sat down on a sofa with Franky sitting on a armchair beside. All three talked more about their lives and the future goals. Both Brenda and Franky talked more about Bea, bringing tears to Allie's eyes in which Brenda brought Allie to her embrace giving light kisses to her side temple. Franky told the whole story of how she and Bridget got together and got married just 7 months ago, teasing both women that she'd get the first invite to their wedding.  
For Franky everything felt so natural. She liked Brenda, and liked her a lot. Brenda was more open and forwards with Franky than Bea ever was. For her, the feeling was still strange and in shock, but sooner than later she shook Brenda's hand firmly giving her 'Doyle Approval' and welcoming her to her family circle.  
  
After a good few hours of a great chat and planning out what they are going to be doing next day, Franky decided to call it a night.  
'' _Right ladies, I'm off to bed. Wish you both a very goodnight, and please...keep it quiet aye?_ '', Franky giggled.  
With Franky disappearing from the sight, Allie put her hand on Brenda's chest and looked at her lovingly.  
'' _I missed you_ '', Allie started.  
'' _I missed you more_ ''.  
'' _Do you?_ ''.  
'' _Mmm very_ ''.  
'' _Show me then_ '', Allie said rapidly, biting her bottom lip while her eyes were locked on brunette's soft lips.   
Brenda gently cupped Allie's face bringing their lips together for a deep, searing kiss. It didn't take long for their both tongues to fight for dominance. Brenda lowered her hand on Allie's chest, unzipping her hoodie and her fingers running on her porcelain skin under the top seconds later. Brenda pulled her top, bringing Allie more closely to her body with the kisses getting more heated and hungrier. Brenda's hand started to travel more downwards Allie's body, on the line of her waist, unbuttoning her jeans with her lips assaulting her neck.  
'' _Not here_ '', Allie panted.  
'' _I know, I know. But hopefully one day. Remember, the kitchen table will be next after the sofa_ '', Brenda smirked.  
'' _You cheeky fucker_ '', Allie giggled.

Both of them were in the bedroom getting ready for bed. Allie was already lying on the bed, half naked waiting for Brenda to exit the en-suite. A few seconds later the room lights were lowered and Brenda came out wearing - just a bra. She looked stunningly hot and Allie's core was pounding with want. Allie was kneeling on the edge of the bed, pointing out with a finger for Brenda to come closer and once Brenda was in the heated danger zone, Allie grabbed by her neck for a full tongue kiss.  
'' _I want to try something with you, but it's really your decision if you want it to_ '', Brenda broke the kiss, leaning over and grabbing something from under the bed.  
'' _I know you had dodgy and bad experience from your past with men_ '', said Brenda nervously taking the strap-on out of the bag.  
'' _I won't blame you and I'll understand if you don't want to go for it, but I thought maybe I can change and make that experience more pleasurable and more better for you...with me_ '', Brenda explained looking at Allie.  
Allie didn't reply anything back and it made Brenda feel a bit guilty for asking for a favor, but she understood that Brenda wanted to try something new and different than using her fingers or tongue all the time. She hated what happened in the past and how terrible it felt, but she couldn't resist the fact that all this will be happening with Brenda and how everything might feel completely opposite, and decided to give another try.  
'' _If it's too much for you, or if it's going to hurt or you won't like it in general just tell me, I'll stop_ '', said Brenda while putting the strap-on on with Allie nodding away.  
They were both lying on a bed. Brenda was on top of Allie, kissing every inch of her skin on her neck, sucking her pulse point and sucking her earlobe after, with a toy rubbing against her core.  
'' _Ready?_ ''.  
'' _Ready_ ''.  
Brenda entered the toy in Allie slowly, making Allie gasp the low moan out. Brenda felt Allie's nails digging deep on her back, scratching down to her ass. Allie placed her hands on Brenda's ass pushing it more onwards her allowing her to go deeper.   
'' _You ok?_ ''.  
'' _Mm yes, baby. And don't get too gentle and soft on me. I want you to go all wild, I want you to go faster..please_ '', Allie plead, panting aggressively.  
Brenda loved the sound of Allie's hunger and complied. She picked up the pace, thrusting the toy deeper and faster. Allie moaned a little louder with her nails digging into Brenda's side waist. She was maneuvering her body carefully, making sure she wasn't hurting Allie. But Allie enjoyed every second of having Brenda's sweating body rubbing against hers, with her legs wrapped around it. For Allie everything felt just amazing and fantastic. She felt Brenda's hand going down to her swollen core. She knew what Brenda wanted to do and she pushed her hand away immediatly.  
'' _Mm nah'ah. You just fuck me and I'll do the rest_ '', said Allie in an aggressive tone, locating her finger on her clit and putting some pressure on.  
Brenda didn't waste any time and she was more turned on seeing Allie pleasing herself while she was plunging the toy deep in Allie. She felt her own orgasm building up from seeing Allie's deliciousness soon to come undone.

Their both bodies were covered in sweat, both heavily panting and both moaning each other's names. Just before the orgasm approach, Brenda suddenly stopped making Allie look desperate for a release. Brenda took the toy out of Allie and spread her legs wider.   
'' _Let me finish this in Brenda style_ '', said Brenda with her lips travelling down Allie's body and stopping at her clit.   
She licked her entrance up to her clit, and repeated again adding a little nibble. Seconds later Brenda's tongue was working hard on Allie.  
'' _Fuck, Brenda I love your mouth on me_ '', Allie panted.  
'' _Oh fuck, baby please don't stop. I'm so close_ '', Allie continued with her fingers tangled in Brenda's hair, til she finally came, nearly making her scream Brenda's name out of her lungs.  
  
Brenda kissed her way back to Allie's lips, making Allie taste herself at the same time.  
'' _Still deliciously gorgeous_ '', Brenda chuckled.  
'' _Mmm the one who's talking_ '', Allie replied feeling more hungry.  
'' _I might be a little limp at the moment, but it won't stop me from delivering the same to you_ '', said Allie with lips assaulting the brunette's.  
'' _Just kneel above my head_ '', Allie whispered , making Brenda's spine shiver.


	14. Chapter 14

Brenda got awoken from the sound of the coffee machine in the kitchen. She guessed Franky was already awake and started making breakfast.   
Suddenly she couldn't feel her right arm and when she turned her head she understood why. Her arm was right under Allie's beautiful and warm naked body. She slowly and successfully removed her arm, got up and went for a shower. Once she came out she saw Allie still deeply asleep with her peach perfect butt sticking out at the front that made Brenda giggle. She approached the blonde and pulled the cover over the sleeping beauty, tugged the loosen hair from her face behind the ear and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
When Franky saw Brenda coming out from the room she couldn't help the smirk from appearing.  
'' _What's with the grin?_ '', Brenda asked while pouring coffee for herself.  
'' _Oh, Brenda fuuuuck. Don't stop_ '', Franky mimicked Allie, leaving Brenda staring widely back at her.  
'' _Shit, I should get ear plugs for the visitors_ '', Brenda said seriously, but in jokingly.  
'' _Suggestion wise, yes! But as I was unlucky to have them around me now I wanna know your secret of how to make a woman moan so hotly. Gidge used to be loud but not anymore_ '', Franky said pulling a sad duck face.  
'' _Stop poking the wrong hole and maybe she'll change the moan volume_ '', both laughed.  
Soon after Allie came out from the bedroom.  
'' _Hey sleepyhead, fancy some coffee?_ '', Franky asked.  
'' _Mmm oh yes please. In a big mug as well_ '', Allie replied.  
'' _Pleaaaase don't say 'mm' again! I heard that a lot from last night! I already complained to Brenda and she's already giving me a hard time_ '', Franky complained.  
'' _She says that Bridget isn’t making the same moans like you do_ '', Brenda said lifting her eyebrow.  
'' _Ain't that right? Are you poking the right hole by any chance?_ '', Allie asked while sipping her coffee.  
Franky was gob smacked with Allie's response.   
'' _She said the same fucking thing!_ '', Franky quickly pointed her finger at Brenda.  
'' _Mmm minds alike_ '', said Allie giving Brenda a big sloppy kiss and with Franky making annoying gagging noises from the kitchen, soon all three of them ending up in heaps of laughter.

All 3 women planned to go shopping. Brenda wasn't much of a shopper around other people, but she couldn't escape from Allie's claws dragging her into every shoe and bag store.   
Brenda decided to go and get some coffee for the girls while they were sitting on the bench and chilling. Once Brenda walked away Allie quickly changed her eye direction to the display window of the wedding dresses.   
'' _I guess the wedding joke of mine worked on you, aye?_ '', Franky nudged Allie.  
'' _To be honest, while your here I want your advice_ '', said Allie seriously.  
'' _I want to propose to Brenda, but I'm struggling with the ideas of how and where. Our 3 year anniversary will be next July, and I don't know if I should propose on her upcoming birthday, on this Christmas or on our anniversary holiday_ '', said Allie while looking down to the floor.  
'' _Wait wait! Brenda was born on different month?_ '', Franky was shocked.  
'' _Twins can be born weeks, months, or even a year apart. Bea was born in January and Brenda popped out in October_ '', Allie smiled.  
'' _Aha okay, weird! In anyways, what about the engagement ring?_ ''.  
'' _I already paid the deposit. Just waiting till next month when I get the bonus on my paycheck and pay the rest of the ring off_ ''.  
'' _Ok so that's basically all sorted. In my honest opinion, I suggest to celebrate her birthday normally just don't forget to wrap your McMuff in a lacy underwear_ '', both laughed.  
'' _Propose on Christmas and then celebrate the engagement on your holiday_ '', Franky smiled.  
'' _Huh, never thought that way. Thank you_ '', Allie smiled back.  
'' _Now for the return I want to be the best man, or a bridesmaid. I can pull off both_ '', Franky laughed.  
'' _I'll let Brenda decide on that, because I'm definitely going to be wearing a dress_ '', said Allie while looking back again at the wedding dresses in the store's window display.  
'' _Oh also I want to know the details of the birthday sex. Ooooo I should take you to Victoria's Secret and get you all prepared! Which size condoms does she use?_ '', Franky howled.

After a few hours of browsing they finally went to the small beach restaurant to have a nice dinner before taking Franky to the airport before 7pm.  
The food was amazing, all 3 bellies were happily stuffed and it was almost time to head over to the airport. Once parked at the short-stay car park Brenda helped to take Franky's bags to the entrance.   
'' _Thank you ladies for such a great day I had a blast. Next time will be mine and Gidge's turn to take you out somewhere when you both arrive in Melbourne, just let me know when yeah?_ '', Franky said looking at them with a narrow stare.  
'' _Come here you_ '', Franky stretched her arms wide to hug Brenda.  
'' _Don't let Allie go, she's a walking gold mine. She thinks the world of you and she loves you more than the universe. I've seen it all in her, not mentioning I've heard it all too_ '', both laughed.  
'' _Goldieloooocks! I'm going to miss you the most. We are stuck with each other for good I can easily call you my bestie now. Now, can I have a smooch?_ '', Franky joked while pulling her lips making kissy noises.  
'' _Piss off Frankster_ '', Allie playfully pushed her away, soon giving a small kiss on her cheek and a huge hug in anyways.

Once they said their goodbyes Brenda and Allie came back home. Brenda went to the guest room to see if any mess was left after Franky's stay. Everything was tidy and clean till she saw an envelope written as 'To Brenda' on the top on the bedside cabinet. Once opened to look inside Brenda's heart almost stopped. It was picture of Bea and Debbie taken together at some park or garden, the same picture that has been used on their gravestones. Inside was also a note:

'' ** _The place feels empty without the Smiths. Keep it safe._**  
 ** _F x_** ''


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later...  
  
Allie successfully passed her driving tests and finally was able to get hold of the keys to her WV. The hair salon was coming along very well, they finished the interior and all was left was the color change of the exterior walls and a sign above the windows.   
  
Allie's and Franky's friendship grew bigger and stronger, and as besties - they were gossiping almost every day. Allie told the tattooed brunette that she finally had bought the engagement ring for Brenda and couldn’t wait for Christmas to arrive.   
  
Allie of course didn't forget about Kaz. Kaz became top dog again and this time she was fiercer than before. She was a protector and a fighter, the whole prison was clear on drugs and the inmates had full respect for her. Allie was really surprised finding out that Kaz and Will were secretly together, just like Allie and Brenda were back in the day. Allie promised Kaz to visit her as soon as possible so both women can get some closure and have a proper face-to-face conversation than a 2 minute phone call.  
  
Brenda was busy at work as always. With the slight changes on her rota she still was staying up to late to finish up with all the paperwork. Recently both Brenda and Allie were watching a TV show called 'Location Location Location' where people are looking for houses to buy either in the city or in the countryside. With Bowie getting bigger, the flat became a rather small place for the canine and it was hard to move around for the women. Brenda stated that they should start saving up the money and start looking for at least a bungalow with its own garden for Bowie to run around and a garage that could be converted into a small gym for Brenda, as she loved boxing. Allie agreed with the idea knowing it was a tough decision for Brenda as she lived in the flat for almost 15 years. Brenda received a call from her mum not long ago. She was happy to hear that her mother would be coming to Sydney for couple days so she could spend time with her and Allie.

It's Saturday evening and both women decided to have a night out at the local bar with Tanya and Jess. It was football season and the bar was packed with the Sydney Wanderers fanatics. It was a very warm evening too and women were dressed lightly, except for Brenda. She wore tight black jeans, a loosen tank top and high-top trainers, hair lightly curled at the bottom. Allie felt the heat building up in her whole body when she saw Brenda coming out from the bedroom dressed like that and she couldn't help from eye-fucking her. She was smoking hot and she knew that there would be some hungry eyes at the bar fully checking her out. Brenda didn't care much about herself than she did about Allie. Allie wore jean type shorts, a cropped t-shirt exposing her shoulder, high heels and a messy bun, which also was exposing her neck.   
Allie and Tanya went to get the drinks while Jess went to the restroom and Brenda standing among the fans watching the football highlights. Soon she heard 2 men talking about two blonde girls standing by the counter waiting to be served.  
'' _Fuck, that blonde with the elbow tattoo is hot_ '', said one of the men.  
'' _Nah mate, the blonde with the shorts is hotter_ '', his friend replied.  
'' _Women like them don't come here so I bet they are single and looking for us_ '', said the other friend.  
'' _And I bet that one of them won't be interested in you, or in men in general_ '', Brenda added, making both guys look at her all confused.  
'' _And what makes you think that?_ ', one of them asked annoyingly.  
And right on cue Allie approached Brenda, passing a pint to her.  
'' _They didn't have your favorite, so got you Fosters_ '', said Allie plunging her lips against the brunette's and giving another kiss on her cheek.  
Both men were left embarrassed as fuck when Brenda turned her head back and threw the most proud and most sarcastic smile at them.

All 4 women were on their fourth round of beer and after downing their drinks they headed out to the gay club. It was a Deep House session scheduled at the club for the weekend and Allie wanted to hear all the new releases. Once inside the rhythm already caught up with Allie and she couldn't help than start dancing and dragging Tanya to the dance floor. While both women were busting their moves Brenda and Jess decided to get themselves double Jager Bomb shots. Brenda was stunned of how well Allie could dance.  
'' _Damn, your girl can move_ '', said Jess.  
'' _No shit Sherlock_ '', Brenda laughed.  
Soon after both Allie and Tanya retrieved back to the table the other two women were sitting.   
'' _Common baby, dance with me?_ '', Allie pleaded while taking her Jager shot.  
'' _She won't twerk unless it's you from behind_ '', Tanya giggled nudging Brenda's shoulder.  
At that right moment Allie's favorite track was playing next through the speakers and without asking twice she grabbed Brenda and walked towards the dance floor. In instant Allie moved incrementally close to Brenda, both unaware of anything or anyone around them. Brenda turned Allie around, lightly placing her hands on her hips, both swaying their bodies along to the rhythm of the track. Allie held Brenda's hand on her hip while the other hand was tangled in brunette's locks. Suddenly Allie started to slow circle her butt against Brenda's crutch and Brenda found it extremely hot. She was moving her lower body along to Allie's grind, hands freely roaming around her waist and back. Allie then turned around placing her hands on Brenda's waist and her knee between her legs. She slightly lifted her leg hitting right on Brenda's core. The dance got more heated, they’re both lips ghosting each other, Brenda now was grinding against Allie's leg.  
'' _Fuck babe...You trying to make me come?_ '', Brenda gasped into Allie's ear.  
'' _Please do_ '', Allie replied nibbling the skin on Brenda's neck.  
  
Tanya and Jess watched how erotically Brenda and Allie danced.   
'' _Horny fuckers_ '', Tanya joked.  
'' _Horny indeed, but sometimes it's ok to make love on the dance floor...with clothes o_ n'', Jess laughed.  
Chest against chest, Allie's leg still against Brenda's heated core, Allie's arms wrapped around Brenda's neck and Brenda's arms wrapped around Allie's waist.   
'' _This makes me want to go back home now_ '', said Allie.  
'' _Oh yeah? Can't handle the grinding anymore?_ '', Brenda giggled.  
'' _Oh I can handle that, but I can't handle the urge to get you all naked_ '', Allie smirked, her eyes dilating more seeing Brenda biting her bottom lip at the response.  
'' _I want to grind my tongue on that juicy pearl of yours and make you come and come and come...._ '', said Allie between the wet kisses.   
'' _Fuuuuck, Allie. I need a cold beer to cool me down before I go all animal on you_ ''.  
'' _Heh okay. But after that beer we are out of here_ ''.  
'' _Yes boss_ ', Brenda kissed Allie, both returning back to Tanya and Jess.


	16. Chapter 16

Allie woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating none stop and low music in the living room. Once reached out for the phone and looked what was going on, she saw a hell of a lot of comments on the Instagram video she has been tagged in just about 40 minutes ago. When she opened the app she was gobsmacked. Tanya had uploaded a short video of Allie and Brenda grinding at the club from last night with the caption saying ''Real relationship goals are like...''.   
* _ **Cheeky shit**_ * Allie mumbled to herself.   
The video received 78 likes and 30 comments so far, and when she scrolled through them she was surprised to see Franky's response -  **''Why good things happen when I'm away? Not fucking fair!''**  
Allie laughed along to the other comments she read and nevertheless it was nice to witness how hot Brenda looked while dancing, a Goddess she is in general.

Soon Allie got up, showered and once got out the en-suite she heard Brenda swearing.   
Sundays, were a gaming day. Brenda is a huge Call of Duty fan and she has been playing the game for years. She couldn't ignore the fact of how funny she is whilst playing it with her childhood friend, Isaac.   
Brenda and Isaac are best friends since primary school, they are like brother and sister. Allie was extremely worried when she found out about how close they both were and it made her feel scared and uneasy with the negative thoughts attacking her mind and almost believing she'd lose Brenda to him one day. When Brenda explained that Isaac is a happy gay man, Allie's anxiety instantly dropped down her shoulders.

'' _Listen you douche, you need to come over for a few days. I'll pay for the coach tickets for all I care_ '', said Brenda to Isaac over the gaming earpiece.  
'' _And don't worry I'll teach Allie how to play so you two pussycats can compete your arses off_ '', she laughed.  
'' _Oh I so would beat his arse, he'll be crying like a little bitch afterwards_ '', said Allie leaning over to kiss Brenda. Soon she laughed against her lips when she heard Isaac shouting ' _ **I heard that!**_ ' over the earpiece.   
'' _I have something to show you_ '', said Allie while pouring coffee into a humongous cup.  
'' _What it is babes?_ ''.  
'' _I'll tell you once you finished playing and with him off the piece_ '', Allie narrowed her eyes.  
Brenda quickly said goodbye to Isaac promising to continue with the gaming once she's done smooching her Mrs. She walked towards Allie with a hungry stare in her eyes. She grabbed by Allie's hips and brought her lips against the blonde's.  
'' _Ok what is it you want to show me?_ ''.  
'' _Remember our a little dance from last night? Well Tanya posted a short video of us and we sort of became rather famous_ '', Allie giggled showing the video to Brenda.  
Brenda's cheeks got blushed. She felt embarrassed of how she danced in that moment, never mind the fact, they were almost having sex in the middle of the dance floor.  
'' _Oh babe, don't go all red on me! I'm finding this hot. I was so damn close to making you come though_ '', said Allie bringing Brenda's arms around her.  
  
  
  
  


 **2 months later...**  
Brenda's mum, Aileen, was able to come for couple days to spend some quality time with her daughter and Allie. Aileen and Allie were getting along just well, and with almost 3 years for Brenda to be with someone, such as with Allie, was astounding. Aileen knew how bad and abusive Brenda's relationships were and to see this relationship going so beautifully well, blooming with love and trust - it was a pure joy and happiness to her heart.   
One evening, when Brenda went to use the toilet, Allie quickly stood up and sat down next to Aileen.  
'' _While she's gone I want to ask you something_ '', said Allie.  
'' _I love Brenda. No offence, but I really hate the last name. Can I have your blessing for taking your daughter's hand and change the name it into Novak?_ '', Allie asked shakily.  
'' _Oh honey, you have my blessing since the day I met you. I knew you were a keeper and I knew you were the right one for my baby girl. So yes, you have my blessing! I'm just hoping to have some grandchildren at the end, either one or two_ '', Aileen laughed giving a big crushing hug to Allie.   
  
''The Curls'' hair salon was finally opened for business. Brenda took over the management with Allie, Tanya and Tanya's cousin Megan taking over the stations leaving every customer happy and satisfied with their hairdressing skills.

Brenda's birthday was coming soon and Allie wanted to do something special. It was The Australian Grand Prix season that Brenda was a huge fan of and Gay Pride at the same time. Everything got planned out way too easily, as the both events were held in Melbourne for that weekend. She called up Aileen, Franky and Isaac to see if they were able to join them for a surprise dinner after the Prix event and they gladly accepted the invitation. At the same time she called up Tanya asking to stay at the flat and look after Bowie.  
  
The birthday weekend had finally arrived. It was 7am and both Brenda and Allie were at Sydney airport, and as they had another hour to wait they decided to get some fresh made smoothies.   
Brenda felt well spoiled. A weekend away in her second favorite city, experience the Grand Prix and Pride adrenaline, and nonetheless - spend the delightful getaway with the love of her life.   
Marriage was something Brenda had in her mind for quite a while. She was staggered when Allie spoke about it first, leaving Brenda to presume that Allie was ready and hopeful to start a family.  
  
When both women land in Melbourne and settled in their hotel room, Allie reached out to her bag and took out a small present for Brenda.  
'' _It's a phone case_ '', Brenda spoke.  
'' _A very special phone case_ '', Allie winked.  
Brenda ripped the paper off and left with a huge smile on her face. The phone case had their photo cropped making it look like Allie was kissing the edge of Brenda's phone. Allie quickly took her phone out of her pocket with the same cropped design, just with Brenda on it.  
'' _And when we put our phones together, we are kissing_ '', Allie smiled warmly.  
'' _You know what would make extra special? If we put our phones together in front of the mirror, take a picture...while kissing_ '', Brenda grinned.  
'' _Re-creating the moment?_ '',Allie smiled while getting the camera ready.  
'' _Re-creating the moment_ '', Brenda smiled back, bringing their lips together.


	17. Chapter 17

Brenda's birthday weekend was going tremendously. They went to the Grand Prix and for Allie it was rather entertaining glancing over at Brenda's serious face staring at the 58 lap race. She has never seen a person being so interested in a sport that is so bloody boring, in her opinion at least.   
Allie had booked the tickets in the VIP area, with the glazed balcony, with its own selection of alcohol and snacks, it had a leather 3-seater sofa and a 32-inch plasma TV on the wall on the side to see and catch up with the race's live details.   
After the race and with Brenda left satisfied with the winning results, Allie took her beloved brown eyed girlfriend to the 'Rosetta' restaurant by the Yarra River, and Brenda was overwhelmed by the surprise seeing the familiar faces waiting for her on the reserved table by the window with the night view of Melbourne city.

Brenda, Isaac and Franky became like 3 musketeers, chatting away about the day's Prix race, and Allie got startled when she found out that Franky is also a huge gamer and the tattooed brunette gladly accepted the challenge to play with Brenda and Isaac on their C.O.D gameplay next Sunday.   
Aileen and Allie were quietly talking about the proposal, with Allie filling her future mother-in-law with all the updates she needed to know and be prepared for.  
They ate their dinner, had a few conversations in between. Brenda received her favorite Red Velvet birthday cake and a “Happy Birthday” sang by the waiters and soon after the table was stacked with small presents. Isaac's present wasn't that small after all. He did a canvas collaged picture of their pictures from their young years till now and with a title saying 'World's Best Butties'. Franky got her a Tiger's Eye bracelet with a white feather attached in the middle.  
'' _The white feather means ' Your angel is always here', and I know for the fact that your angel...is Bea_'', said Franky making Brenda go emotional of how touching it was.  
And finally, there was her mum Aileen. She knew that her baby girl and Allie will be celebrating their anniversary next July, so she decided and bought the tickets for a 2 week cruise trip to New Zealand.

It was almost midnight and the restaurant would be closing soon. Everybody started to move and got ready to leave. Once all of them existed the building they started to say their goodbyes. As Brenda's and Allie's hotel was next door they said their goodbyes with a group hug. Aileen, Franky and Isaac shared a taxi home.   
  
When both women entered the room, Allie quickly grabbed Brenda's hand. Turned her around and connecting their lips together for a deep and slow kiss.  
'' _So from 1 to 10, how much did you enjoy the day?_ '', Allie asked wrapping her arms tighter around Brenda.  
'' _Ermm...100_ '', Brenda giggled feeling all distracted.  
'' _I don't know how you managed to pull all this off. You brought my best friend, my mum and Franky. I don't deserve you_ '', Brenda looked at Allie lovingly while leaning on the desk.  
'' _Don't say that. You are worth everything. And I love you...to the moon...and back_ '', Allie replied between the kisses.   
'' _I love you more_ ''.  
'' _I love you the most_ '', Allie fought back.  
'' _Prove it_ '', older woman whispered.  
'' _I thought you'll never ask_ '', Allie grinned, unbuttoning Brenda's jeans, forcing her hand down inside the underwear and pressing her fingers against Brenda's pulsating clit and wet folds.

Allie loved being inside the brunette, touching her, making her lose control. Brenda knew she wouldn't last long, she was already worked up enough from the sight of her girlfriend in a strapless tight dress, showing off the perfect body of hers.   
Allie's fingers were still pressing on the clit while unbuttoning Brenda's shirt. Brenda didn't need to get completely naked to achieve the satisfaction, it was good enough just to see her half naked, in an opened shirt and with jeans that were no longer on her.   
Brenda was still leaning against the desk with legs spread wide, in which Allie thrust her fingers deep inside her, moaning when she heard the older woman cry out in pleasure. Brenda felt her orgasm building, letting Allie pump her hand at a faster pace and her thumb against her clit, increasing the pressure. Soon her head was thrown back as she let out a guttural cry, exploding all over Allie's fingers.   
'' _It's a never ending heaven with you_ '', Brenda spoke after catching up with the breath.  
Allie had her fingers buried in Brenda still and her forehead against on her shoulder.  
'' _Babe?...I want you again_ '', said Allie quietly seconds later, giving feather like kisses, tracing her lips from her shoulder to her neck and jaw line.  
'' _But I want to try something else with you_ '', Allie grinned taking her fingers out, licking them clean.

Brenda only complied, letting the blonde to be in charge. She led Brenda to the bed while removing the offending clothing. She was hovering over Brenda, kissing her passionately. She handcuffed her lover's hands above her head on a wooden bed frame and blindfolded her eyes, flicking her tongue over the older woman's bottom lip. Her kisses continued, lowering herself down Brenda's body, nibbling over the left nipple and the right next. Soon Allie's lips landed on her wet folds, tasting the sweet arousal. She then lifted Brenda's leg settling on her shoulder while she was positioning comfortably in between.   
Brenda knew what Allie wanted to do. Tribbing was something Brenda wanted to do for a long while, but she seemed to forget about it quickly when she used to feel Allie's tongue diving deep inside her. Allie started to rub her vulva against Brenda's, low moans escaping from their mouths. She stroked Brenda's leg up and down, kissing and biting her side calf. The rub picked up a pace rapidly, moans and cries getting louder. Allie enjoyed the moment so much she hadn't realized that her hand was on Brenda's throat, holding rather tightly.  
'' _It's ok baby, I like it rough_ '', Brenda gasped.  
'' _Mmm ok_ '', Allie replied digging her nails, scratching hard on Brenda's stomach.

It didn't take long till both women finally came undone, together. It was almost 3am when Allie freed Brenda from the blindfold and handcuffs. She laid there with her heart racing fast, trying to catch up with her breath and euphoria still rushing through her body. Allie only smiled, kissing Brenda's forehead while bringing the sheets over them and getting ready to sleep. Once she settled in Brenda's embrace, Brenda turned her head, stroking her fingers over Allie's temple, cheek and chin.  
'' _I love you_ '', she whispered.  
'' _And I love you_ '', said Allie feeling Brenda's soft lips on hers. 


	18. Chapter 18

**2 months later...**  
Allie was a nervous wreck. Christmas is in couple days time and her head was running through like crazy, of how to propose to Brenda without messing things up. Sooner than later, Allie told Kaz, Isaac and Tanya about her proposal that will happen over the Christmas dinner and they were absolutely ecstatic for her.   
  
Franky and Bridget arrived a week before Christmas, with Issac arriving just couple days after. Tanya had 2 spare rooms at her place and she let all 3 of them to stay at hers than for them paying a fortune for the hotel.  
  
Allie became really close with Isaac and she felt like he was becoming like a brother to her that she never had. Isaac successfully calmed Allie down, promising her that Brenda will say a big fat yes to her proposal. Isaac told many things about Brenda and how family-oriented she is, and to start a family with someone like Allie, she wouldn't dare to pass or miss the chance.   
  
Aileen had some issues going down at the nursery home she worked at and she couldn't leave Melbourne till Christmas day. She wasn't very happy with how things turned out for her, but she promised both Brenda and Allie that she's going to sort the situation out and be there with them as soon and quickly as possible. Aileen don't like letting people down, but her daughter was her main priority and to miss out a special occasion and not to be with her beautiful family was definitely not on her bucket list.

 **Christmas morning...**  
Allie was awake first and she couldn't stop smirking over the beautiful woman lying next to her. She was drop dead from last night's passionate love making, but she was drop dead gorgeous. She laid on her stomach, hands under the pillow, her flawless hair cascading over her left shoulder and muscular arm, her toned back and perfectly rounded butt cheek sticking out from the covers. She was a pure divine.   
  
There were another 9 hours till proposal and for Allie the nerves started to kick in again. But she's has been with Brenda for almost 3 years and she couldn't find any possible reason why she shouldn’t go for a marriage, not mentioning how Isaac described Brenda's point of view of starting and raising the family. Soon Allie fought the nervousness and fright away and gazed at her woman again. She slightly leaned over Brenda's back, laying feather like kisses at the back of her neck. Brenda started to budge due to the reaction of the soft and warm lips against her skin. She loved waking up to Allie's kisses and her small traces on either her shoulder blades or stomach.  
'' _Morning beautiful_ '', Allie continued with the kissing.  
'' _Morning gorgeous_ '', Brenda turned around and smiled to how Allie's deep oceanic eyes stared at her choco brown orbs.   
'' _I heard your mum in the kitchen and I seem to smell...pancakes?_ '', Allie narrowed her eyes.  
'' _Hmm you're absolutely right. She always makes pancakes on Christmas mornings and they are lush. I'm going to take a shower before breakfast, join me?_ '', Brenda grinned.

In a meantime, everybody started to gather around. Tanya decided to go and check if Allie and Brenda were awake and ready to join the group. After couple knocks neither of them answered. She opened the door quietly just in case if they were still asleep, it was only 9am after all. When she opened the door she saw the bed empty till she heard the shower running presuming that both were having a wash. Just before leaving and closing the door behind, Tanya heard a loud moan coming out the en-suite. She closed the door and chuckled while walking back to the living room.  
'' _What's with the giggles shmiggles?_ '', Franky asked.  
'' _Them two lovebirds muffing each other in the shower_ '', Tanya whispered.  
'' _No waaaaay_ '', Franky squealed and walked to their room to hear the sounds of satisfaction.  
Franky got out of their room right on time when they got out the en-suite. Franky walked back to the living room, smiling ear to ear, trying not to burst out into hysterical laughter.  
'' _Baby, have you been ear peaking again?_ '', Bridget threw the annoyed stare.  
Franky only smiled widely shaking her head in disagreement with Bridget slapping her shoulder knowing that she indeed did.

Both Allie and Brenda came out their room. The whole bunch of their favorite people stood up saying a good morning, sharing the Christmas hugs and passing some pancakes to them. Soon Allie went to the kitchen to get for herself and Brenda some coffee with Franky following her from behind.  
'' _Mmm, baby I want more, moooore_ '', Franky mimicked Allie.  
'' _Did she shoved the whole fist in you or something?_ '', Allie went all red and Franky just couldn't hold the tears running from the laughter.

The whole gang sat down in the living room and were excited to open the presents. Brenda has been using the same artificial Christmas tree for years, but Allie somehow persuaded Brenda to get a real tree for this Christmas and the whole room smelled of the pine aroma giving jolly Christmas vibes to everybody's hearts. It made the morning even more special when Bowie was dressed in an elf suit, making everybody laugh and be pet while giving the wet smooches in return.   
Before they all started on the presents, Aileen quickly apologized for not getting anything for everybody due to her illness and the chaos at work and it made her feel less embarrassed and upset of how understanding Brenda's and Allie's friends were about her unfair circumstances.

Everyone were super happy with the presents they had received from each other. Both Franky and Bridget stood up and said they would be back very soon with a big present for Bowie. Once they arrived, they placed a small box on the floor and spoke.  
'' _Me and Gidge decided to get something for your boy Bowie. I'm not much of an animal lover, but Bowie sure managed to melt my heart and I thought, with Brenda's permission and approval, to get something special for him_ ''.  
When they opened the box, a 5 month male and grey French Bulldog popped his head out, with a blue bow hanging on his collar.  
'' _Oh my God he's adorable!_ '', Allie squealed like a little child while gently grabbing the puppy outta the box.  
'' _Glad you like him. Believe it or not, Frenchies are my favorite_ '', Brenda smiled.  
'' _Can't believe you were determined to get another dog_ ”, Allie put the puppy down, witnessing how Bowie was already getting used to the new family member.  
'' _I think it's your turn to name the dog_ '', Allie looked at Brenda.  
'' _Lunar_ '', she replied soundlessly.

Franky, Tanya and Isaac went to the supermarket to get more wine and beer while Aileen and Bridget were starting on dinner. Allie and Brenda sat in the living room watching a Christmas edition talk show, with Bowie and Lunar playing by their feet. Allie started to feel edgy about the upcoming moment. She had the ring set and ready, but herself she was all over the place and mind somewhere lost in deep thoughts.  
'' _You're shaking. Are you ok, baby?_ '', Brenda worried seeing Allie all fidgety.  
'' _Yeah I'm all good, just a little cold_ '', Allie lied.  
Brenda pulled Allie into an embrace, wrapping her arms around her beloved blonde. She pecked Allie's forehead and let her head lay on Brenda's chest, Allie soon relaxed hearing Brenda's symphonic heart beat pounding into her ear.   
The trio finally came back from the shop and Lunar ran his little butt towards the door, barking at them causing everyone to laugh at how cute Lunar was.   
Dinner was almost ready, the table was getting filled with small starters, Franky and Tanya took Allie to the guest room to make sure for the last time if Allie was all ready for the big step.

The dinner went quietly well with small chatter going around the table. Everybody were happily stuffed and sipped their wine, except for Brenda and Tanya who loved beer more than any other alcohol in existence. After good half an hour Allie glanced at Franky and Franky gave a small nod telling her that it was time.  
'' _Babe, I have another small present for you_ '', said Allie while Brenda was standing by the table.  
Allie quickly stood up and went to take the small wrapped box out from the TV stand's drawer. Once seated she slightly pushed the box towards Brenda allowing her to unwrap it. Everybody was sitting in silence watching and waiting for the magical moment to happen.  
'' _Why's everyone staring?_ '', Brenda asked.  
'' _Just open it_ '', Allie replied breathing heavily.  
Brenda tore the paper off the box and once opened she cupped her mouth with her hand and her eyes filling with tears. That's where Allie stood up again and got down on one knee in front of her one and only, taking Brenda's hand into hers.  
'' _You came into my life and made me complete, and every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. For you alone are my reason to live, for the compassion you show and the care that you give. The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch, so many other little things that make me love you so much. You are simply amazing and without you I don't know where I'd be, so with this ring I'll ask you - will you marry me?_ '', Allie smiled warmly looking deep into Brenda's eyes searching for the answer.  
'' _Say yes you muppet_ '', Isaac whispered and poked Brenda's upper arm, making her and others laugh.  
'' _Yes_ '', Brenda finally spoke, Allie put the ring on her finger, kisses following after.

Everyone around them loudly clapped and cheered, making the dogs howl along with them. Franky made sure everybody had their glasses filled up and raised her glass in the air.  
'' _To Brallie_ '', she said.


	19. Chapter 19

**7 months later...**  
A 3 year anniversary was just around the corner and both Brenda and Allie had started packing their bags for their cruise to New Zealand. It was a 2 week trip departing from Sydney's harbor, cruising through the Tasman Ocean and stopping first at the Fiordland National Park in New Zealand. Then continuing cruising through the South Pacific Ocean, stopping off at places in Dunedin, Akaroa, Wellington, Napier, Tauraga, Auckland and Bay of Islands.

They departed at 4pm and when they hit the Tasman Ocean, the view was breathtaking. It was a very calm evening and the sunset was mesmerizing, but not as much as Allie was. Brenda looked at her in the same way like she did back at the restaurant in Sydney, when she picked her up from her work for a fancy dinner which lead to an amazing night of car park sex later that night.   
'' _To tell you the truth I wanted to propose to you on our anniversary, but I wasn't sure what we would be doing. Damn, if I knew about this cruise trip earlier I would have been kneeling right now_ '', Allie chuckled.  
Brenda only smiled at her softly.  
'' _Proposing at Christmas was romantic enough, babe. But it doesn't mean that I'll let your finger stay naked_ '', Brenda grinned and herself kneeling in front of Allie.  
She pulled a diamond ring outta her pocket and placed it on Allie's finger. Allie was gobsmacked with the unexpected surprise and in return she showed Brenda how much she was appreciated and how much she loved her under the cozy covers.

 **2 months later...**  
With just a 1 month left, the plans to throw the wedding were a nightmare. Both Brenda and Allie decided to get married on New Year's Eve, at the Eagles Nest luxury hotel with its own wedding venue and reception hall in New Zealand's Bay of Islands. They agreed to wear the dresses and Allie wanted for them both to wear different designs, but knowing how stubborn Brenda is, the older woman shot back and told Allie that wearing the same design dresses would make them look amazing and unique. An hour verbal fight turned into, yet another, passionate love making session and both agreed to wear the different designed dresses, leaving Brenda be defeated once again.   
Franky was ecstatic when Allie surprised her with the news that she's going to be her maid of honor. The only thing she wasn't too happy about that she needed to team up with Isaac, who was chosen to be Brenda's best man and leaving Bridget to walk with someone else. Bridget hadn't seen it as a problem, it was only for the wedding ceremony and after they'll be back into their arms again. As bridesmaids and ushers, all of their outfits were planned out the same - white shirt with cream chino pants and with their choices of shoes in admiral blue, as it was their themed wedding color.

 **Wedding day...**  
'' _I never thought my ugly ass will get married_ '', Brenda spoke with a shaky voice.  
'' _Shut up you plonker! You're the most sweetest and warmest human being alive and you deserve happiness. Allie's a keeper and she wants you for life. That's what this day is all about. So relax, keep your head high, say the big fat 'I Do' and knot them pussies together_ '', Isaac laughed.

Meanwhile at the other end of the hotel, Allie was pacing side to side, anxiousness taking over her head.  
'' _Hey, you'll be fine. Today is your day. You should be jumping from excitement not pacing around like a retarded knob_ '', Tanya joked.  
'' _Well ha ha, very funny. When your day will come you'll be the same!_ '', Allie narrowed her eyes.  
'' _Bitch, I'm married to my Kawasaki. I no need hoes_ '', both laughed.  
Allie wore a strapless mermaid white dress, the glamorous fit-and-flare silhouette amplifying Allie's perfect curves. She decided not to wear the veil and let her hair to be styled into a messy, but a elegant bun.

Allie was the first to enter the balcony hall, saying a quick 'Hello' to everyone who attended to the wedding, then stood by the alter that was right in front of the Waihihi Bay's shore and soon after Isaac, Tanya, Franky and Bridget joined by the alter, getting all ready for the beautiful hour to happen.   
After 20 minutes, the woman officiant had arrived who stood behind the alter and seconds later the bridal entrance music started to play. Allie stood and stared at the entrance door and soon later Brenda appeared with Aileen by her side. Brenda also wore a white with a blue laced top and slim mermaid dress, with her veil down behind her beautiful brown curls. Their eyes instantly connected and smiled at each other. Allie couldn't believe that this stunning woman, who was sent from the heavens, will be proudly called as her wife.

Before Allie knew it, Brenda was standing in front of her. Aileen softly placed her hand on Allie's cheek, giving a small peck.  
'' _Take a good care of my baby girl_ '', Aileen whispered.  
'' _I promise_ '', Allie replied.  
Brenda and Allie linked their hands together and let the officiant begin with the opening remarks.   
'' _Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in love. Today, these women proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together_ ''.  
'' _The wedding ring is the outward and visible symbol of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love_ '', the officiate continued.  
'' _Allie Novak, do you take Brenda McIntosh to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?_ ''.  
'' _I do_ '', Allie said softly smiling at Brenda.  
Brenda said 'I Do' while looking right into Allie's oceanic blues, smiling at her back. The officiate asked Isaac & Franky to bring the wedding rings, both Brenda and Allie taking them from the padded pillows, sliding them on each other’s fingers.  
'' _By the power vested in me and witnessed by our Lord, who's a woman of course, I now pronounce you, Mrs & Mrs Novak. You may kiss one another_'', the officiant finished.  
  
Brenda gently placed her hand over Allie’s jaw and pulled her close, both kissing each other's lips with nothing than an unconditional love in their hearts. 


	20. Chapter 20

**The same wedding day...**  
Brenda and Allie were a happily married couple now. It was photoshoot time and all of them went to the beach to take some shots. After good 3 hours, they finally came back to the Eagles Nest hotel, letting the bridesmaid and ushers enter the reception hall first, and Brallie following shortly. Everybody at the hall applauded the newly-weds till they both sat down by the table.   
Bridget took care of the catering and drinks, Franky with the music and DJs and Isaac with the games for the later entertainment.

With the food eaten and a few bottles emptied, Isaac took his glass and tapped with a spoon to get everybody's attention.  
'' _Before I start the customary character assassination of the bride number 1, I think we all can agree with the fact that Allie looks absolutely stunning today. Brenda, I think you’ve done extremely well, you’ve found someone who’s beautiful, clever, charming, funny, loving and caring. Now, for those of you who do not know me, I’m Isaac, Brenda’s best buttie_ '', everyone lightly laughed.  
  
'' _Firstly, the engagement rings. Secondly, the wedding rings. Finally, the entire God damn suffering. A happy marriage is a relationship, where one person will always be right, and the other is...the wife. Brenda, we have had some excellent times together and I know that we will continue to do so in the future. You have been a great friend to me over the years, and a great sister I've never had. And it has been a great honor to have been your best man today. It’s a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there’ll be times when you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure. And with luck, all your hopes and your dreams can be real may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, by today is the day it all starts. I hope you have a long and happy future together. It’s been an emotional day...even the cake is in tiers_ '', he made everybody laugh again.  
  
'' _It now gives me immense pleasure, not to mention relief to invite you all to stand and raise your glasses to the new Mrs & Mrs Novak. To Brallie_'', Isaac finished with everyone cheerfully shouting 'To Brallie'.

The evening was going smoothly well, everybody were enjoying their time.  
'' _Quickie at its best_ '', Franky joked when Brenda and Allie disappeared for a few minutes.   
Soon they came back dressed differently, but comfortably for the night. Allie wore a long and loose white sundress and Brenda wore a blue tuxedo. It was the time for their first dance. Brenda took Allie's hand into hers and led her to the dancefloor.   
  
The lights were lowered to make it more romantic, with everyone surrounding the perfect wedded couple. The music of a slow piano and cello started to play, they danced so beautifully and so lightly like they were on clouds, smiling at each other and stealing small kisses. The song got cut off with the Dj's scratch noise and a completely different tune started to play, in which both Brenda and Allie started to tap their feet to the Electro Swing genre. Their swing dance took everyone by the surprise, they were even more amazed when Isaac, Tanya, Franky and Bridget joined and danced all together. Before the track finished, Franky and Isaac grabbed Brenda, pulling her away from Allie as Allie was also pulled away by Tanya and Bridget.   
They took Allie to the corner where no one was able to see what was happening while Isaac and Franky seated Brenda on a leather padded chair in the middle of the stage where the live band will be playing after their dance.

Soon, a down tempo track started to play, the lights were out around the room except a low spotlight on Brenda. Brenda turned red, she knew what was coming and at that right moment, Allie appeared from the corner. She exchanged her dress into a tight and short black dress, high heels and her hair was down. She looked astonishing, yet, fucking hot too. The crowd whistled, howled and clapped their hands while Allie was performing the lap dance. It was a simple dance, but for Brenda it was a big turn on and she couldn't help herself but stare hungrily at her wife, eating her alive with her own dilated orbs. Before the track ended, Allie sat on Brenda's lap, rubbing her nose against the older woman's and as soon as the track finished the spotlight was off, leaving the guests guessing if Brenda received the wet kiss when Allie tilted her head and seductively opened her mouth before the light deliberately went off.   
'' _Now that's a wedding_ '', Aileen whispered to herself.

The clock chimed 12am, fireworks started to lighten the sky up.   
Brenda and Allie requested a song to be played in the background, so they both could sway along to the music while watching the display at the balcony's hall, where hours ago they stood on the same spot and exchanged the golden rings.   
  
Brenda stood behind Allie, her arms wrapped around her body. She held her tight, lips ghosting at the back of her jaw line. Allie pressed her back more against her wife, running her hand over Brenda's arms.   
'' _I love you_ '', Brenda whispered.  
'' _And I love you_ '', she replied, kissing Brenda's knuckles.  
  
As soon the fireworks finished, everyone walked back inside to continue with the night and listen to the performance of the live band and the upcoming entertainment games.   
Before Brenda and Allie returning back as well, Allie grabbed a hold of Brenda's waist, bringing her for a searing kiss.  
'' _New Year, a new life's chapter. Let's make the family extra bigger...''_  
  
  
  
  
''...Let's have a baby''.


	21. Chapter 21

**1 month later...**  
Brenda and Allie came back to Sydney from their honeymoon which they spent in Japan. Their friends had been nagging about a romantic getaway to somewhere such as Paris, Budapest or Jasper National Park in Canada. But both women wanted to visit and spend their time in a different country and once Tanya mentioned about Tokyo, that's where their hearts settled at for their honeymoon.  
  
Brenda's mind was floating about what Allie said to her at their wedding night. Starting a family so soon was unexpected from her favorite blonde, but she didn't deny the fact that she wanted it for it too. They had deep conversations about the baby and both were unsure from where to start. They had 2 options and both were hard to choose, was either to adopt or go for a natural birth using a sperm donor.   
'' _You and Allie will be trying for a baby?!_ '', Isaac squealed from excitement, while he was around Sydney for his work.  
'' _Yes we are, but we are struggling with the decision which way to go. Either adoption or sperm donor_ '', Brenda scratched her head.  
'' _I know our hair salon business is running well, but we are also struggling to find a house. 2 dogs now and now planning for a baby. It's stressful as fuck_ ''.

Isaac really wanted to help her best friend and he had a solution of solving the baby situation out. Once they finished with their little chatter, Isaac called up Allie and asked to meet up at the local cafe. When they met up, they sat down and sipped their coffee.  
'' _Brenda told me about having a baby and seems both of you are stressing a lot about it_ '', Isaac started.  
'' _Yeah. It's a big step in our lives and I really want it to happen_ '', Allie said looking down to the floor.  
'' _With the Australian politics licking their own arses, adopting a child here...would be impossible. And as for a sperm donor, well we need to find a guy who's not a knob head, has intelligent traits and looks a bit like Brenda_ '', Allie continued then heard Isaac making a fake cough.  
'' _Helloooo! I'm a multimedia designer and animator, a very successful, wealthy man. I too have big brown eyes just like Brenda and we are practically the same in personality. If me and Brenda were straight, we should had been married now'_ ', Isaac joked.  
'' _So you willing to be the sperm donor, shove a turkey baster in me and develop a baby?_ '', Allie asked seriously.  
'' _Damn right!_ '', Isaac pointed out.  
Soon Allie had the widest smile on her face, throwing a huge hug to Isaac.  
'' _I'll let Brenda know and see what she says. If she agrees, we'll call you_ ''.  
'' _I'll be waiting. And please, don't get too upset if she says no. I want you to have a child from a guy you can trust, that's why I'm doing this favor for you. I'll be around as a father figure for the kid, but mainly it's all about you guys_ '', Isaac explained, with Allie leaning over giving a big smooch on his cheek.  
  
  


Brenda said, yet another, big and fat yes about Isaac being the sperm donor and 3 weeks after, Allie was at the hospital with him. Allie was fidgeting like hell and was nervous than ever.  
'' _What if I miscarriage?_ '', she said looking like she's going to cry soon.  
'' _If Brenda heard that she would slap you back to Japan. Also, gay sperm is an iron sperm. You'll be just fine_ '', he made her giggle.  
Soon the female doctor entered the room, getting ready for the artificial insemination. She politely asked Isaac to exit the room, but Allie insisted for him to stay.   
'' _Right, Allie. I'm doctor Andres and I'll be performing the insemination today. The goal is, to insert the semen-filled syringe into your vagina as close to the cervix as possible. Once done, you'll remain still for 30 minutes to keep the sperm inside and then you'll be free to go_ '', said Andres starting the procedures.  
Allie held Isaac's hand tightly during the process. Isaac only smiled and stared at the window, avoiding and respecting Allie's private parts. As soon as the procedure was done, the doctor told both of them that she would be back in a minute with the pregnancy test kit for Allie to take home.

'' _Okay, here's the kit for you. After the egg is fertilized, it travels to the uterus and implants itself in the uterine wall. At this stage tiny amounts of the pregnancy hormone, or as we call it the HCG, start to appear in your urine. It is this hormone that all home pregnancy tests detect and some tests are so sensitive that they can be used up to 6 days before your missed period. So, for example, if you expect your period on 15th of this month, you can test as early as the 10th_ '', Andres explained.  
'' _Once you'll get pregnant, you'll have a number of antenatal appointments during your pregnancy, and you'll see a midwife or sometimes an obstetrician. They will check the health of you and your baby, give you useful information, like about a healthy pregnancy diet or antenatal screening and of course answer any questions. And of course during the scans, it will be your choice if you'll want to know the baby's sex or keep it as a secret till its popped out_ '', the doctor giggled.  
  
  
 **Later that day...**  
'' _How did it go?_ '', Brenda asked whilst quickly jumping up from sofa and walking towards her wife.  
'' _All good. Everything went smooth, little Isaacs are now in me_ '', Allie breathed out making Brenda laugh.  
'' _Good_ '', she replied quietly.  
'' _Hey. You'll be a fantastic mother_ '', Allie cupped her face.   
'' _I'll let you talk to my belly, reading bedtime stories to our...little...munchkin_ '', she added between the kisses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Valentine's Day...**  
Brenda received a call from her ex-co-worker and it sounded rather serious. She quickly turned around apologizing to Allie for giving a miss on the Valentine's breakfast with her wife; she planted the kiss on her lips and rushed through the door seconds later.   
Allie wasn't too upset about it, she knew her beloved brunette would be back soon and they would spend the rest of the day together, lazing around on sofa and watching some TV.   
* **Heavily lezzing out more like** * she giggled to herself.  
  


It was almost time to do another pregnancy test, as last time it came out negative. Allie took the test stripe to the toilet, peed and let it settled for 10-15 minutes. After she came to see if any changes had occurred, a loud scream came through the en-suite's door. She collapsed on the bed and started to cry.  
'' _I'm pregnant!!!_ '', she shouted again, tapping her feet on the floor and squealing like crazy.  
  
Allie couldn't hold the excitement any longer, she took the picture of the positive stripe and sent it to Aileen, Franky, Tanya and Isaac, just to prove it that she wasn't joking around. Aileen was first to ring.  
'' _Oh my God, Allie congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you! I'm going to be a nana! Does Brenda know?_ ''.  
'' _No. She's out with Darren at the moment. I'll let her know when she's back. This is the best Valentine's ever!_ '', Allie bawled.  
Soon her phone was filled with messages and voicemails from everybody congratulating Allie until she heard a knock on a door. Once opened, Isaac was standing there almost in tears.  
'' _Mrs Allie Novak?...I'm going to be the papa!_ '', he shouted too, excited whilst picking Allie off the ground for a teddy hug.

Brenda was out for good 2 hours and when returned home, she saw Allie and Isaac sitting in the kitchen and smiling widely.  
'' _What's with the Cheshire cat expression?_ ''.  
'' _I'll leave you two alone_ '', Isaac spoke and left the premises.  
'' _Allie?_ '', she turned to her wife who was still smiling.  
Allie stood up and approached the older woman, plunging their lips for a wet kiss.  
'' _Happy Valentine's, babe_ '', she said placing the test stripe in Brenda's hand.  
Brenda looked at Allie confusedly till she dropped her eyes onto the stripe. Her mouth was fully ajar and in shock.  
'' _You're pregnant?_ ''.  
'' _I am pregnant_ '', Allie smiled.  
Brenda dropped her bag, and just like Allie earlier, screamed a loud 'yes'. She quickly grabbed and picked Allie up, spinned her around. She put Allie down and she sat down, she bought Allie's body against her face, lifted her t-shirt up and planted light kisses on her belly.  
'' _I'm going to be a mamma_ '', she smiled against her lover's porcelain skin, feeling Allie's fingers running through her brown locks.  
'' _Like Isaac said from his best man's speech 'The whole God damn suffering_ '. _Hope you won't lose nerve and leave my bitchy and whinny ass during the pregnancy_ ''.  
'' _Don't be silly. I am with you, married you and agreed to start a family with you for a reason. We are going to go through this together. I might get annoyed with the hormones kicking up your arse, but I'll handle it_ '', said Brenda, smiling warmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Major changes had happened during the past few months. The Novak’s had finally saved money for their dream house. Allie had a thought of chatting with her wife and persuade her to buy a house...in Melbourne.  
'' _What about the hair salon?_ '', Brenda asked calmly.  
'' _Well Tanya is doing a pretty good damn job with the managing when you're not there. Plus, the previous salon I worked at has closed down, so most of the hairdressers who were made redundant are interested in working for us. And the houses here are too fucking expensive, in Melbourne they are like at least a couple of $10K less_ ', Allie tried to reason.  
'' _Isaac, your mum and Franky live there. I'll be able to see Kaz more often than having regular 120 second calls and mail. Also, be closer to Bea. I know you miss her as much as I do_ '', said the blonde, running her fingers along Brenda's neck.  
Brenda looked at the woman whose heart was set on Melbourne since the young age and the changes here in Sydney did a good job on her, but unfortunately not for long. Brenda loves Sydney, but she loves Allie more.   
She grabbed her laptop, opened up a few real estate pages and started to search for any 2-3 bedroom bungalows around Melbourne area, leaving Allie sitting beside with the happy tears running down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  


 **5 months later...**  
Brenda attended to Allie's ultrasound appointment on Wednesday morning.  
'' _Your babies are doing just fine, Mrs Novak_ '', the nurse spoke.  
'' _Excuse me? Babies?_ '', Brenda almost dropped her phone.  
'' _Yes. A double trouble_ '', the nurse smiled.  
'' _Double trouble?!_ ''.  
'' _Chillax, babe. You were the one you who did not want to know about it in the first place_ '', Allie chuckled.  
'' _You could of had at least told me that you knew_ ''.  
'' _Sorry, baby. I was so happy it slipped off my mind_ '', Allie pulled Brenda for a quick kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  


 **3 months later...**  
Allie's contractions started to be more painful and sooner than expected, her water broke. She was rushed to the hospital at 3 in the morning with Brenda by her side all the time, letting her wife know that she's going to be fine.   
The doctors quickly ran the check-ups on Allie and she was in active labor phase, where the cervix continues dilating from 3cm to 7cm. The transition phase usually happens a couple days after, but for Allie it happened just in 10 hours time. She was fully 10cm dilated and she was ready to give birth.   
'' _Okay, Mrs Novak, I want you to give a very big push_ '', said the doctor.  
Allie pushed as hard as she could, almost crushing Brenda's fingers in her hand.

Allie was covered in sweat after both babies were delivered successfully. Health assessments of the newborns began immediately and both of them passed with the flying rainbow colors.  
'' _Congratulation ladies, you both have completely healthy..._ ''


	23. Chapter 23

'' _...twins_ '', the nurse said, bringing the newborns back, placing the boy on Allie's chest and giving the girl to Brenda.  
Soon Brenda realized that the babies were wrapped in a familiar throw.  
'' _Is that...?_ ''.  
'' _Bea's red blanket? Yes. I asked Tanya to cut it in half for the children_ '', Allie said proudly.  
'' _God, Allie. Bea would be so proud of you_ ''.  
'' _Of us_ '', Allie whispered, small kisses soon melting on each other's lips.

They sat and talked, discussed and joked which one of them would be the famous actor and which one would be the Nobel Prize winning scientist. Soon the discussion changed to the name picking. Allie was always prepared for anything and told Brenda to take a small piece of paper out of her bag. As soon as she had done that, Brenda had a small giggle. The list was full of baby names for both girls and boys. Allie pointed out the names of Mia & Leigh being her choices, but for Brenda the names of April & Lucas were more of her taste. Sooner than later they picked the names that sounded kinda too perfect for their little ones, but went for them without any doubt.  
'' _Ayva & Dominic. I love it. I love them. And I love you_'', said Brenda with her heart just melting away, kissing all 3 on the foreheads.  
  


 

  
**3 months after...**  
'' _I know Issac was the sperm donor, but he was right all along! You and him are so much alike, even Dominic looks just like you. Dark hair with brown eyes. Oh God, he's going to be an obsessed gamer isn't he?_ '', Allie pulled unsatisfied shocked expression making Brenda laugh.  
'' _Now now. Ayva has your features too. A beautiful blonde with crystal oceanic eyes. She's definitely going to be the heartbreaker, just like you. But she's going to find a perfect fella...or a lady...like I found you_ '', Brenda placed a quick peck on Allie's cheek.

Tanya, Isaac and Franky came around to the Novak household, as it was their last 4 weeks at the flat. Brenda and Allie bought a 3 bedroom bungalow house located at the suburb of Melbourne and will be moving out at the end of the month. Majority of the furniture had been transferred to their new house, including the dogs and cars too, and Aileen was there to make sure everything were put in the right places and the furies taken care of till Brenda and Allie fly back with her beautiful grandchildren which she has been dying to hold and snuggle.

 

  
  
  
  
**4 weeks later...**  
Franky, Brenda, Allie and their little smurfs were ready to go to the airport. Franky was walking around the empty flat with Ayva in her arms, while Allie stood by the door with Dominic and Brenda going through everything, to make sure they hadn't left anything behind. Brenda took Allie's spare door key and placed it on the top of the kitchen counter and another key in her pocket, ready to be given to the estate agent who was waiting at the downstairs lobby.  
They were outside the building when the taxi arrived. Brenda turned around and looked at the building for the last time, breathing the air out loudly. Allie took her wife's hand into hers, smiling at her adoringly and reminding her that it was her bravest move to give up the flat for a bigger place knowing the fact that staying at the flat with 2 dogs and 2 children would end up with chaos and mess. All of them got in the taxi and went to the airport with their flight departing in a couple hours.

The children were fast asleep when they arrived at their new home. Once they entered Allie placed the twins into their cribs and later they immediately started unpacking the boxes in their room, bathroom and kitchen.  
Franky helped them out a little by going and getting some groceries and baby food, and once done she left the lovebirds alone and went herself back home.  
Aileen left a note to her beloved couple that she needed to go to work and will be seeing them later in the evening.  
It took a good few hours till everything was sorted; the dogs were running in the garden enjoying the sunny weather and Allie went to check on the babies who were still sleeping soundly. When she came back to the bedroom, Brenda was lying on the bed, relaxing. They hadn’t had anything else to do and her mother would be over just around 8 in the evening, so Allie climbed over Brenda with her lips assaulting her mouth.  
'' _It felt forever since I tasted you_ '', said Allie with her blue eyes hooded black, slowly unbuttoning Brenda's pants.  
'' _With the kids asleep and nothing else to do, at least let me treat myself, and you_ '', she growled.  
Brenda didn't say or do anything apart from grinning at the young blonde. She let her gorgeous woman do whatever she wanted to do, nevertheless, she was hella hungry for her deliciousness too.

 

  
  
  
  
**10 years later...**  
Brenda was back to the law enforcement again, but worked as a desk jockey. Allie was a full-time mommy, then got employed part-time at the local hair salon not far away from home when children started to go to preschool.  
Franky and Bridget became Ayva's and Dominic's Godparents and months after they themselves went for a baby, in which they delivered a beautiful baby girl named Alice.  
Isaac became Australia's famous animator, with his cartoon becoming the most popular TV show in the country and overseas.  
Tanya got married to a man and she was happy as a cucumber.  
Kaz, yet still was in prison, but she was doing greater than ever.  
Nonetheless, Ayva and Dominic were growing bigger and smarter every day. Ayva was interested in art like nana Aileen and Dominic was into motors, just like Brenda.

Bea's grave was under Allie's care, visiting her twice a week, telling her all the gossips.  
* **She died for nothing** * Allie remembered Joan's words. It might sounded horrible back in the day, but it was true. She hated that Bea went for Ferguson way too soon, without waiting for longer till Allie was fully awake from the coma, or even if that wasn't possible, at least waited till her death was 100% confirmed.  
She felt like her world had fallen down and shattered into millions of pieces when Franky broke the news about Bea. She never thought that losing someone she liked and shiped for years and then loved for those short days would hurt so stabingly bad.  
She could never imagine everything that's happening now in her life. Especially when it comes to Brenda. When Kaz told her about the brunette related to Bea, she had no choice than to look for her and witness the truth with her own eyes. And when she did...she couldn't just let her go. She was in love again, but she was scared too. She was lost in her mind too many times, trying to think if Brenda would take her seriously and start the relationship whilst out the prison walls. Her questions were answered loud and clear when Brenda came forward first and showed her feelings for Allie through the lips that tasted the same as Bea's. Sweet and warm.

Allie regretted for the things that had happened previously in her life and suicide was her only choice to get away from the mess. But now, all she wants is to live life to the fullest and continue being happy.

Be a wonderful parent to her children, a caring sister to Isaac, a brilliant daughter-in-law to Aileen, a greatest bestie to Franky and Tanya, and a warm person to others around her. But most importantly, to be a fantastic and loving wife to Brenda, who gave her everything she ever needed and wanted - love, care, support, trust.  
A life, that she never imagined of happening, being this beautiful.  
And it is beautiful, because....

  
....of _**HER**_.  
  


 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna say a big, fat thank you for liking, supporting and reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the different twist of the story and turning Allie's life upside down by bringing Brenda into her life, which was challenging, but beautiful. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll come back again with another story, but till then - enjoy the finale chapter of HER :)


End file.
